Jikan no Hikage
by Natulcien720
Summary: Quand on possède les yeux du temps, il faut parfois regarder en arrière pour mieux aller de l'avant. Le clan Alea l'a oublié après quelque générations, mais d'autres convoitent le pouvoir qu'ils avaient autrefois. S'ils ne peuvent pas le trouver dans le présent, quel meilleur endroit pour chercher que dans le passé, aux origines du clan ? [fic complémentaire/suite de Godchild]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici, me revoilà, après une longue pause. J'ai eu des enfants, et j'ai fait la chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire : je me suis arrêtée d'écrire. Alors je m'y remets avec grand plaisir, en faisant un retour aux origines avec quelque chose qui m'avait été plusieurs fois suggéré (voir même demandé) quand j'ai écris Godchild : une fic complémentaire. Cette fic a pour but d'explorer le point de vue et l'histoire d'autres personnages durant l'histoire de Godchild, ainsi que de colmater quelques fissures scénaristiques, tout en y apportant une suite.

 **Attention :** pour tout nouveau lecteur, je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un œil dans mon profil à la fic "Godchild" – et de pardonner les quelques trous scénaristiques et les tournures de phrase parfois un peu maladroites de mes débuts – avant de lire celle-ci.

Petit rappel supplémentaire : à l'époque où Godchild a été écrite, l'histoire de Naruto n'était pas encore achevée, alors certains éléments ne correspondent plus (mais alors plus du tout) à l'histoire originale.

Si vous avez des requêtes particulières (exemple: "j'aimerais bien en lire un peu plus sur les missions de rang D qu'Alea a reçu au début de l'histoire", ou "comment s'est passé la rencontre entre l'équipe 7 et Ekitai", ou encore "comment était le chapitre 11 du point de vue de Kakashi ?"), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je mettrai probablement un peu plus de temps qu'avant à écrire les chapitres, parce-que comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, j'ai des enfants. Au moins, les scènes avec des bébés ou des enfants seront beaucoup plus réalistes, à présent ;)

Bonne lecture.

Et maintenant, j'invoque la technique pour faire un retour vers le passé : **Jikan no Hikage** !

* * *

 **Jikan no Hikage – Prologue**

 _Jour 1_

La capture des deux sujets a été effectuée avec succès. Les mercenaires qui ont assurés leur enlèvement ont tous été tués afin d'éviter les fuites, leurs corps ont été placés pour donner l'image qu'ils se sont entre-tués après une dispute concernant leur butin. Des fausses pistes menant vers le village caché des Nuages ont été disposées afin d'occuper les traqueurs de Konoha.

Les sujets ont été surnommés A et B dans l'intérêt de garder des notes claires durant l'expérience. Ce sont des jumeaux du clan Alea, issus de la branche remontant jusqu'à Kakashi Hatake.

Le sceau médical qui les maintenait dans un état inconscient leur a été retiré, et la formule leur a été injectée.

Le projet Alea peut commencer.

 _Jour 2_

Les sujets A et B n'ont pas repris connaissance depuis l'injection de la formule. Le dosage de drogue correspondait pourtant parfaitement à la quantité retranscrite dans les notes retrouvée dans les ruines du laboratoire d'Orochimaru.

Hypothèse : la drogue originale était adaptée au Réceptacle démoniaque du clan Alea, alors que les sujets A et B sont ses descendants humains et par conséquents plus faibles.

Solution proposée : diminuer le dosage de chaque principe actif jusqu'à obtention du résultat désiré.

 _Jour 3_

Suite à une réanimation, puis une injection de la formule modifiée, le sujet A présente une forte somnolence avec des périodes d'inconscience. L'état inconscient du sujet B reste inchangé.

Effets secondaires remarqués chez le sujet A : incontinence.

Le dosage doit être recalculé. Réinjection prévue dans deux jours.

 _Jour 5_

Les sujets A et B sont dans un état d'éveil partiel. L'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs est cependant rendue impossible par ce qui semble être de puissantes hallucinations.

Dosage à réduire.

 _Jour 8_

Le sujet A est à présent suffisamment alerte pour demander où est son frère. Le sujet B ne parvient pas encore à former des phrases cohérentes. La formule ne les affecte pas de la même manière, alors qu'il s'agit de jumeaux identiques.

Dosage à étudier individuellement pour chaque sujet. Cela va ralentir le projet, mais l'enjeu est trop important pour prendre des raccourcis.

 _Jour 12_

Le dosage est enfin prêt. Les sujets sont suffisamment alertes pour utiliser leurs techniques, mais la drogue les maintient dans un état assez docile pour répondre aux commandes simples.

Les sondes crâniennes sont prêtes pour l'implantation. L'opération est prévue pour demain.

 _Jour 13_

Opération réussie sur les deux sujets. Paramétrages des sondes en cours.

Ci-dessous un diagramme détaillé des sondes, notamment les sceaux placés sur chacune d'entre elles pour capter et amplifier les émissions de chakra, ainsi que pour permettre la représentation externe, sur écran, des visions des sujets.

 _(Je sais que je ne suis pas censée laisser de trace écrite de mon travail, mais il s'agit là de mon chef d'œuvre : personne d'autre depuis Orochimaru n'a réussi à allier ainsi technologie et fuinjutsu. C'est grâce à ses propres notes que je marche dans ses pas, et mes écrits guideront une autre génération de chercheurs si le projet venait à échouer.)_

 _Jour 21_

Nous sommes prêts.

Le matériel est calibré, la drogue maintient les sujets A et B dans un état de docilité constante, et les sondes crâniennes sont équipées d'une mesure de sécurité en cas de résistance : une batterie leur permettant de produire des chocs électriques directement dans le cerveau de leurs hôtes.

 _(Le clan Alea s'est suffisamment affaibli au fil des générations pour que leur Kekkei Genkai ne leur permettent plus de voir aussi loin, ni aussi efficacement qu'auparavant. Le fait que personne ne soit venu secourir les sujets A et B en est une preuve suffisante : ils ne peuvent même plus voir assez loin pour retrouver les membres de leur clan. Ils ne sont plus bons qu'à prédire les mouvements de leurs ennemis sur le champ de bataille. Mais je vais changer ça.)_

Grâce aux sceaux intégrés aux sondes crâniennes, le Kekkei Genkai des sujets A et B sera suffisamment amplifié pour leur permettre d'invoquer une vision de leur aïeule, au moment où cette dernière a, selon la légende, modifié le cours du temps.

Si nous parvenons à amplifier suffisamment les capacités des sujets A et B, alors nous pourrons en faire de même.

Nous allons ramener Alea.


	2. Kakashi - Masque

**Jikan no Hikage – Kakashi**

 **Masque**

 _Dans un laboratoire souterrain caché de tout, deux jeunes shinobis sont ligotés sur des chaises d'opération. Ils sont tous les deux dotés de casques métalliques dont les pointes s'enfoncent à plusieurs endroits dans leur crâne. Leurs casques sont reliés par des câbles à une grande machine dotée d'un écran, qui se trouvent entre eux._

 _\- « Premier test » annonce la femme vêtue d'une tenue de laboratoire, tout en prenant quelques notes sur le cahier qui ne la quitte jamais. « Activez les sondes. »_

 _Derrière elle, deux hommes ayant revêtu des tenues de laboratoire similaires activent des leviers sur un grand tableau de bord. Les deux prisonniers tressautent violemment à l'activation de la machine, mais ne disent rien à part quelques gémissements. Leurs paupières sont alourdies par la drogue qui est diffusée goutte à goutte dans leurs corps par des perfusions._

 _\- « C'est maintenant à vous de jouer_ _» ordonne la femme_ _._ _«_ _Pensez à votre ancêtre, et emmenez-nous dans le passé. »_

 _Les deux shinobis se regardent, puis leurs pupilles se dilatent lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à déborder de leurs iris et occuper tout l'espace de leurs yeux._

 _Ils soufflent d'une seule voix :_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

A la mort de son père, le masque de Kakashi fut d'abord une marque de deuil, puis devint un rappel constant de son absence. De sa lâcheté.

Résolu à ne pas suivre la même voie, Kakashi décida de devenir un ninja irréprochable. Pas de sentiments, ni d'attachements. Juste une arme sous forme humaine, qui rachèterait l'honneur perdu de son nom.

Le masque se transforma en bouclier. Porter son masque devint moyen de garder le monde extérieur à distance tout en gardant ses propres émotions cachées, ne révélant que l'image d'un shinobi stoïque. Kakashi acquit aussi un respect maladif des règles, ces mêmes règles que son père avait bafouées avant de prendre sa propre vie.

Avant de l'abandonner.

Il s'éleva dans la hiérarchie, acceptant son grade comme un dû et dédaignant son équipe avec arrogance. Il était un prodige et il n'avait besoin de personne, car seule la mission lui importait. Comme un bon shinobi.

(Les bons shinobis ne tombent pas en disgrâce et ils ne mettent pas fin à leurs jours, laissant derrière eux des orphelins.)

Ce fut Obito qui lui ouvrit les yeux sur l'importance de son équipe, de ses _amis_ , et sa mort fit voler en éclats le mur derrière lequel Kakashi se cachait depuis trop longtemps.

Le masque redevint objet de deuil. Deuil pour son père, deuil pour Obito.

Puis deuil pour Minato.

Avec le temps, Kakashi s'était habitué à son masque comme à une seconde peau. Il ne l'enlevait que chez lui, dans la sécurité de son appartement, en dehors de ses heures de service. Ou lorsqu'il était avec Rin, la personne qui partageait son fardeau et qui _comprenait_.

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé d'enlever son masque. Peut-être parce-qu'elle aussi portait un masque, à sa manière propre l'expression douce et vaguement effacée qui ne quittait jamais son visage. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux qu'elle lui montrait son véritable sourire.

Kakashi tomba amoureux. Puis il la perdit, elle aussi. Il ne parvint pas à la protéger, et elle mourut dans ses bras.

Il ne montra plus son sourire à personne.

Durant les années qui suivirent, le masque resta fermement en place, même avec ses collègues et amis, protégeant son visage et son cœur en mettant juste assez de distance pour ne plus être meurtri. Il quitta les forces ANBU et redevint simple jounin, faisant systématiquement échouer les équipes de genins que le Sandaime s'acharnait à lui envoyer.

Il avait ses missions, sa routine, ses livres. Des interactions sociales à peu près régulières avec des collègues qu'il appréciait, un « rival » qui semblait s'être donné le défi de parvenir à briser ses défenses et devenir son ami de la manière la plus loufoque qui soit.

(Au moins, c'était plutôt divertissant.)

Lorsqu'il devint le professeur de l'équipe 7, ses élèves se creusèrent rapidement une place dans son cœur, bien malgré lui. Avec ces enfants à former, à protéger, il obtint un nouveau but – autre que servir le village et suivre le court de son existence.

L'un déserta, l'autre partit en voyage avec Jiraiya, et la dernière se plaça sous l'apprentissage de Tsunade. Kakashi songea que les sentiments d'échec et de perte auraient dû lui être familiers, depuis le temps, et pourtant.

Et pourtant.

Puis vint le jour où Jiraiya révéla l'existence d'une fille adoptive secrète, et le chargea de l'héberger ainsi que de la protéger. Pratiquement dans la même phrase.

(Comme si son historique le désignait comme quelqu'un d'apte à protéger les gens.)

Le premier soir, il suivi les ordres et ramena la fille de Jiraiya dans son appartement. Puisqu'il y avait une étrangère dans son espace, Kakashi garda son masque et attendit les questions habituelles, les demandes. _Pourquoi portait-il ce masque pendant le repas ? Avait-il une cicatrice particulière difforme ? Pouvait-il l'enlever, s'il vous plaît ?_

Mais rien ne vint. Sa charge posa sur lui un regard perplexe quand elle remarqua qu'il ne mangeait pas, puis interrogateur. Lorsqu'il ne réagit pas, elle fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : elle se banda elle-même les yeux et se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était, avec un haussement d'épaule laconique.

Il ne toucha pas à son masque pour autant, mais il apprécia néanmoins le geste.

Puis vint le lendemain, une mission de sauvetage imprévue et mouvementée au pays du Vent, ainsi que la révélation qu'Alea possédait un don de prescience ainsi qu'un sang capable de guérir.

Jiraiya avait placé Alea sous la protection de Kakashi ; Tsunade, quant à elle, lui ordonna de l'espionner et de la manipuler émotionnellement.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait mener une mission d'espionnage dans son propre appartement.

Sa charge ne le sut jamais, mais Kakashi ne retira pas une seule fois son masque en sa présence durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, malgré le fait qu'elle s'aveuglait soigneusement. Il s'appliqua à produire des sons de tissu froissé, guettant le moment où elle soulèverait légèrement son bandeau capillaire pour apercevoir son visage en cachette.

Le moment ne vint jamais. Elle ne tenta pas une seule fois de profiter de sa « confiance » pour obtenir en douce l'information qui l'intriguait.

(Quelle naïveté _._ )

Alors il baissa réellement son masque en sa présence, soulagé de pouvoir retrouver un semblant de normalité dans son appartement. Il continua à la manipuler soigneusement comme le demandait sa mission, et à tenter de percer son mystère. Même après qu'il était devenu évident qu'elle en savait autant que lui et ne posait aucune menace consciente au village : Tsunade n'avait pas mis fin à sa mission après tout.

Des années plus tard, il réaliserait que c'était à ce moment-là que tout avait commencé à basculer.

Le moment où il avait baissé sa garde, sans même le réaliser.

* * *

\- « _C'est un succès ! Avez-vous vu la qualité de cette vision ?_ »

\- « _Je ne vois aucun succès, il n'y avait absolument rien qui puisse nous être utile._ »

\- « _Alors nous recommencerons demain. En remontant le cours de l'histoire de la fondation du clan Alea, nous trouverons le moment que nous cherchons._ »


	3. Tsunade - Premières impressions

**Jikan no Hikage - Tsunade**

 **Premières impressions**

 _\- « Pensez à votre ancêtre Alea_ _. Selon l'histoire officielle, elle était à Konoha lorsque Tsunade Senju était Hokage. Ramenez-nous à la guerre contre l'Akatsuki. »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

La première fois que Tsunade vit la fille de Jiraiya, elle fut méfiante : qui était cette jeune kunoichi qui avait suivi son ami jusque sur le terrain d'entraînement ? Elle savait que malgré les airs d'idiot qu'il aimait se donner, Jiraiya était loin d'en être un. Il n'aurait jamais amené une simple conquête au sein du village caché, pas s'il tenait à sa peau.

Quand, par la suite, Jiraiya présenta l'inconnue comme sa fille, Tsunade fut d'abord choquée, puis immensément triste. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Même s'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact durant leurs années d'errance, une nouvelle comme celle-là aurait dû mériter qu'il la prévienne.

S'était-elle tellement éloignée de son ancien coéquipier, son ami de toujours, qu'il n'avait pas jugé important de lui faire part de la famille qu'il avait fondée ? Avait-il craint de la blesser, elle qui avait juré de ne plus aimer pour s'éviter l'horreur de perdre des êtres chers, en lui faisant miroiter l'enfant qu'elle n'aurait jamais ? _J'aurais été heureuse pour lui, s'il me l'avait dit. Sincèrement._

Quand Jiraiya s'empressa de repartir en donnant pour seule explication une excuse bâclée à propos de l'Akatsuki, après avoir pratiquement jetée sa fille adoptive entre les pattes d'un de ses jounins d'élite tout en exigeant qu'elle reçoive un bandeau frontal, Tsunade vit rouge.

Avec un comportement aussi étrange, il n'y avait pas simplement anguille sous roche, il y avait _baleine sous gravillon._

Le soir-même, Tsunade fit venir Hatake dans son bureau, une fois que sa colocataire imprévue s'était endormie. Le jeune jounin était à peu près aussi enthousiaste qu'elle à l'idée de voir une jeune femme inconnue débarquer dans le village comme un cheveu sur la soupe, tout ça parce-que Jiraiya avait un goût marqué pour les coups de théâtre.

L'Hokage lui demanda d'évaluer la nouvelle-venue, autant sur le plan moral que sur ses capacités de ninja, puis le renvoya chez lui.

Elle se servit un verre de saké.

Jiraiya lui avait caché cette enfant pendant presque vingt-cinq ans. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de lui en parler entre le moment où elle était devenue la Gondaime et le moment où il avait emmené Naruto en voyage, et il avait choisi de se taire. _A-t-il réellement fait voyager Naruto ? Ou bien l'a-t-il juste emmené passer des vacances en famille avec sa fille cachée ?_

Le lendemain, après une nuit passée à ruminer sur les secrets de son ami ainsi que ses comportements suspicieux, tout ça en sirotant quelques verres de saké, Tsunade n'était pas plus avancée. Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà que la fille de Jiraiya se mettait à avoir des visions pouvant révéler l'avenir avec un niveau de détail plutôt impressionnant.

Bien sûr.

Pourquoi pas.

Peut-être que le monde se remettrait à avoir du sens si elle se plongeait la tête entière dans un _tonneau_ de saké ?

Hélas, au lieu de retrouver du sens, les choses dégringolèrent encore plus. L'équipe de secours improvisée revint de la mission critique au pays du Vent avec plus de questions que de réponses, notamment en ce qui concernait leur toute nouvelle addition. En plus d'avoir subitement des visions concernant l'avenir, Alea possédait apparemment un sang suffisamment puissant pour créer des antidotes et aider à ramener le Kazekage d'entre les morts. Elle était aussi connue et recherchée par l'Akatsuki.

Alors _comme ça_ l'Akatsuki savait que Jiraiya avait une fille depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. C'était plutôt vexant, à vrai dire.

La seule réponse que Jiraiya daigna fournir quand elle lui fit parvenir une missive bourrée de questions pressantes fut une petite note livrée par l'une de ses invocations :

« _C'est juste ma fille, que j'ai élevée en secret pour sa propre protection car elle est spéciale. J'ai une entière confiance en elle. Donne-lui donc un bandeau, elle le mérite._ »

S'en suivait un petit dessin représentant le visage de Jiraiya avec un grand sourire et deux pouces levés en signe de validation.

Si Shizune s'alarma de voir un morceau de papier froissé à moitié encastré dans un mini-cratère au centre de l'un des murs du bureau de l'Hokage, le lendemain matin, elle n'en montra aucun signe (autre qu'un soupir excédé et une note manuscrite pour se rappeler de contacter un maçon).

Après cela, à défaut de pouvoir interroger le père, Tsunade reporta ses suspicions sur la fille. Dès qu'il sortit de l'hôpital, elle convoqua Kakashi dans son bureau pour lui révéler que le bandeau frontal ainsi que le rang de jounin qu'elle avait donné à la fille de Jiraiya étaient faux. Il serait chargé de se rapprocher d'elle et de percer le mystère qui l'entourait, par tous les moyens.

Puisque Jiraiya lui-même l'avait chargé de s'occuper de sa fille, cela faisait de lui le candidat idéal pour cette mission.

 _Tu reportes ton ressentiment envers Jiraiya sur Alea, et tu te venges sur elle_ , se dit-elle alors avec une pointe de culpabilité. _Que pensera-t-il de toi quand il découvrira que tu as ordonné à Kakashi Hatake, à qui il a confié la protection de sa fille, de la manipuler émotionnellement ?_

Rien de bon, assurément. Mais Alea représentait un danger, tant par ses origines mystérieuses que par ses capacités inexplicables. Sans parler du fait que Tsunade n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de s'inquiéter de l'Akatsuki.

 _Je dois_ _protéger le village avant tout,_ se dit-elle résolument. _Si Jiraiya ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète, il aurait dû me dire la vérité. Dès le début._

Et ça faisait mal, de réaliser qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ami qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Durant ses années loin de Konoha, Tsunade avait puisé un petit peu de réconfort dans le fait que Jiraiya partageait son exil, d'une certaine manière. Il avait choisi de quitter le village pour entretenir son réseau d'espionnage avec soin, mais aussi pour fuir les mauvais souvenirs.

Ainsi, croyait-elle, ils étaient deux à noyer leurs regrets dans l'alcool et le vice. La seule différence étant qu'il avait choisi les femmes et elle le jeu. Même s'ils ne se voyaient plus, Tsunade savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait même ressentie une petite pointe de culpabilité quand Shizune l'avait rejointe, avant de se rappeler que Jiraiya ne manquait pas de compagnie.

Mais lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme elle l'avait fait, voilà qu'il avait en fait élevé une enfant. Il avait donné un sens à sa fuite, contrairement à elle, et elle n'en avait rien su.

Ça faisait mal.

Tsunade serra donc la mâchoire, et apposa son sceau sur un ordre pour une mission spéciale d'espionnage, au sein même de Konoha, qu'elle remit à Kakashi.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté son bureau, Tsunade sortit une bouteille de son tiroir et se servit un verre généreux. Faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son verre, elle tenta d'imaginer Jiraiya en train de froncer le nez en changeant une couche. L'image mentale lui apporta plus de mélancolie que d'amusement.

Elle vida son verre d'un trait.

* * *

 _\- « Non, non non ! J'ai demandé la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, pas l'arrivée du Réceptacle dans Konoha ! »_

 _\- « Tu as prononcé le nom de Tsunade, c'est peut-être ça qui a détourné leur attention. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont drogués, et qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'utiliser leur technique avec autant de puissance... Ça expliquerait aussi leur tendance à s'évanouir. »_

 _\- « Demain, je ne referai pas la même erreur. »_


	4. Alea-la-démone - Fertilité

**Jikan no Hikage – Alea-la-démone**

 **Fertilité**

 _\- « Je veux voir le_ moment _où Alea a changé le cours du temps. Ça devrait être suffisamment précis cette fois-ci, non ? »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Alea ne l'avouerait jamais à sa sœur, mais le fait que l'embryon de son fils se soit dédoublé en deux embryons identiques n'était pas _entièrement_ dû au hasard.

Voire même pas du tout.

Après tout, s'était-elle alors dit, Alea-le-Réceptacle lui avait interdit de regarder le futur de son enfant... Mais pas son présent. Et si – en désirant tester le pouvoir inventé par sa sœur – elle avait changé un tout petit détail dans le passé proche, juste un petit coup de pouce pour pousser la première cellule à se séparer en deux lors de sa première division cellulaire, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

Personne ne pourrait jamais le prouver.

Sa sœur n'irait jamais observer de si près le moment de la conception de son, non _ses_ enfants. Et puisqu'il avait s'agit d'un changement extrêmement subtil, il n'y avait eu aucune répercussions temporelles immédiate. Si ce n'était une propension aux grossesses multiples qui se ressentirait dans le futur pour son double et ses descendants. _Encore plus de bébés pour peupler mon clan_.

Bref, aucune conséquence négative pour son acte.

Alea avait pris soin d'annoncer personnellement la grossesse soudainement gémellaire à sa sœur, afin que cette dernière n'y regarde pas de trop près, et cela avait magnifiquement fonctionné. Ainsi, même si elle-même n'arrivait jamais à séduire Itachi, le clan serait non seulement puissant, mais s'étendrait rapidement. Très rapidement.

Les jumeaux naquirent, et Alea se porta souvent volontaire pour aider à s'occuper de ses neveux. Même si l'acte de changer une couche lui répugnait, il était important qu'elle acquière des connaissances en matière de bébés humains. Après tout, un jour ou l'autre, elle aussi allait en produire quelques-uns : autant être préparée.

(Et si, en observant les deux humains miniatures qui avaient hérité des cheveux roux qu'elle s'était choisi lorsqu'elle avait formé son corps, elle sentait son cœur s'emplir d'une douce chaleur… Et bien c'était son affaire.)

Il fallut du temps avant qu'Itachi n'accepte que ses intentions, bien que maladroites, étaient sincères – ça, et une expérience assez traumatisante doublée d'une gueule de bois très irritante. Mais la joie de se sentir acceptée, peut-être même un petit peu désirée, compensa largement tous les désagréments.

À partir de ce jour-là, leur relation progressa lentement. _Très_ lentement.

Alea fit l'effort de s'intéresser de plus près aux rituels de séduction humains. Elle avait déjà tenté l'approche démoniaque, après tout, lorsqu'elle avait ostensiblement déclaré à Itachi son intérêt à porter ses enfants, avant de se parer d'atours considérés attirants par les humains – et Alea ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi ces derniers préféraient des minuscules habits qui révélaient la peau nue plutôt que des plumes chatoyantes – pour tourner autour de lui dans une danse d'accouplement.

Autant dire que cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Alors elle se documenta avec l'aide de Sai, l'autre ninja dans Konoha qui avait l'air à peu près aussi avancé qu'elle quant au sujet des interactions humaines les plus complexes. Avec son aide, ainsi que celle de sa compagne Ino, elle s'attela à réaliser une composition florale aux couleurs du clan Uchiwa. Emportée par son enthousiasme, la démone ne s'arrêta d'ajouter des fleurs que lorsque le bouquet atteignit les proportions d'un gros buisson.

Itachi cligna deux fois des paupières quand il aperçut sa création et la remercia poliment avant de déposer le bouquet dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Il s'en alla sans un mot.

Alea sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, déçue. Elle qui croyait avoir fait des progrès avec Itachi depuis le jour où elle lui avait volé un baiser… Mais Sasuke, qui avait observé leur interaction avec une expression moins morose qu'à l'accoutumée, lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le portrait près duquel son frère aîné avait installé le bouquet. Le portrait de leur famille.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alea comprit qu'Itachi communiquait plus avec ses actions qu'avec ses mots.

Ce fut une période d'apprentissage commun : la démone s'appliqua à décrypter les non-dits de son partenaire, et ce dernier apprit à lui parler un peu plus ouvertement.

Alea s'était beaucoup moquée de sa sœur lorsque celle-ci s'émoustillait devant Kakashi. Elle fit beaucoup moins la maline lorsque ce fut son tour de fondre après qu'Itachi avait initié un baiser pour la première fois. Elle arrêta de réclamer des enfants à Itachi, choisissant la voie de la patience. Il n'y avait que ça qui fonctionnait avec l'aîné Uchiwa, après tout.

Lorsque leur relation progressa à un niveau plus physique, Alea eut un mal fou à s'empêcher d'intervenir à nouveau sur le cours du temps pour faire échouer leur moyen de contraception. À ce moment-là, elle faisait partie du monde des humains depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que ce genre d'actes était vu comme une trahison, un abus de la confiance de l'autre.

Cela avait été suffisamment difficile de gagner la confiance d'Itachi, et l'idée de le blesser lui faisait horreur – même si cela étendrait son précieux clan. _Devenir humaine m'a rendue effroyablement sentimentale_.

Alea en vint même à se sentir juste un _tout petit peu_ coupable pour avoir manipulé la première grossesse de sa sœur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se répandre en ricanements quand sa sœur effarée lui annonça qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte… De triplets.

Elle haussa les épaules et annonça qu'il était normal pour un Réceptacle d'être extrêmement fertile, clôturant efficacement le sujet.

Profitant du fait que la future maman était trop bouleversée pour lui interdire de regarder, Alea jeta un bref coup d'œil et vit que l'embryon s'était divisé naturellement, cette fois-ci. Minato et Obito auraient bientôt trois petites sœurs, chacune ayant le potentiel de porter des jumeaux, voire même plus. _On dirait bien que notre clan sera connu pour sa fertilité et ses naissances multiples. Parfait._

Quelques mois après l'anniversaire des sept ans de Minato et Obito, un peu avant les quatre ans de Yume, Aya et Ren – Kakashi voulant nommer l'une des filles Rin et Alea-l'humaine ayant refusé net, Ren était leur compromis – Itachi et Alea se marièrent enfin.

N'étant pas du genre à se laisser dépasser par sa sœur, et sachant qu'elle était seule maîtresse de son corps, Alea passa à l'action dès la minute où Itachi l'emmena dans le lit conjugal sans protection. Enfin, pas exactement : elle fut occupée à autre chose durant cette minute-là, ainsi que celles qui suivirent, mais elle revint sur ce moment-là dès le lendemain.

Il y eut plus de travail que lorsqu'elle avait touché à la grossesse de sa sœur : dans ce cas-là, une fécondation avait déjà eu lieu naturellement. Ne désirant pas produire une flopée d'enfants identiques comme Alea-l'humaine, la démone tenta plutôt quelque chose de nouveau et choisit de déclencher une ovulation _très_ prolifique quelques heures avant le moment où l'acte avait eu lieu. Cela lui demanda plus d'effort que de forcer une simple division cellulaire, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa une journée entière dans un sommeil proche du coma, exténuée par l'usage intensif de sa technique, puis se réveilla enceinte de sextuplés. Et pionnière d'une lignée prône aux naissances multiples _très_ nombreuses.

Itachi fut quelque peu choqué, mais heureux néanmoins, à sa manière subtile. Sasuke ne fut pas amusé à l'idée de devenir un oncle, surtout d'autant de neveux et nièces à la fois.

Après quelque mois de grossesse, Alea non plus n'était pas amusée. Mais alors pas du tout.

Surtout quand son idiote de double se mettait à ricaner ainsi.

Mais une fois qu'elle se trouva à l'hôpital de Konoha, faible et meurtrie après deux jours de travail, devant six bassinets où dormaient ses quatre petits garçons et ses deux filles, Alea songea que cette éprouvante grossesse en avait valu la peine.

Alea songea à ses longues années d'existence. À tout ce qu'elle avait vu durant l'émergence de l'Âge d'or des humains. À la disparition des anciens démons. À son ami Ekitai, condamné au même sort que les démons à queues.

À ses années prisonnière du corps de son Réceptacle, à leurs aventures, leurs troubles. À leur séparation, à l'issue de laquelle elle avait dû apprendre à devenir humaine par elle-même.

Elle regarda ses enfants, qui étaient chacun un parfait mélange d'elle et de la personne qu'elle en était venue à aimer sincèrement. Qui portaient en eux un petit peu de son essence démoniaque, et assureraient qu'elle continuerait d'exister, d'une certaine manière, même lorsque les démons ne seraient plus qu'un mythe.

Itachi passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle s'appuya contre lui avec un soupir satisfait.

 _Oui_ , songea-t-elle, _ça en valait vraiment la peine_.

* * *

 _\- « Je commence à croire qu'ils se moquent de nous. »_

 _\- « S'ils ont assez de volonté pour faire exprès de mésinterpréter nos ordres, il faut peut-être augmenter leur dosage de drogue. »_

 _\- « Impossible, ils arrivent à peine à rester conscients à l'heure actuelle. Mais cette vision était plus longue que les autres, tu as remarqué ? »_

 _\- « C'est bon signe : ils s'endurcissent. »_


	5. Kakashi - Naïveté

**Jikan no Hikage - Kakashi**

 **Naïveté**

\- « _Pensez au moment où Alea et Kakashi Hatake ont combattu ensemble. Le moment où elle l'a ramené à la vie. »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage »_

* * *

Alea était d'une naïveté déconcertante.

Cela se ressentait tant dans son comportement beaucoup trop confiant que dans son style de combat : elle se battait comme quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais affronté d'ennemi, ni mis sa vie en jeu. Elle était effrontée et ne respectait pas la hiérarchie, ce qu'elle avait vite démontré lors de la mission de sauvetage du Kazekage.

En bref, elle ne se comportait pas comme une kunoichi, mais comme une civile sachant se battre.

Sa technique n'était pas mauvaise, pourtant. On pouvait y voir la patte de Jiraiya, qui s'était ressentie dans le style de Minato, puis dans le propre style de combat de Kakashi. Son niveau était bon, mais pas exceptionnel. Elle n'avait pas de cicatrice ; ses mains étaient lisses comme celles de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais rien eu de plus grave que des égratignures à l'entraînement.

Cela rendait son statut de ninja encore moins crédible. Son titre du jounin ? Une plaisanterie.

S'il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie, Kakashi aurait vivement protesté l'attribution d'un rang élevé à une personne aussi peu qualifiée. Ses collègues déposèrent d'ailleurs quelques plaintes au début, puis il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour déduire que la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être : le fait qu'elle ne reçoive que des missions de bas rang et que Kakashi la suive partout comme une ombre leur mit vite la puce à l'oreille.

Ils furent plusieurs à lui adresser discrètement le signe de la main signifiant « mission » avec un regard interrogateur. Il répondit invariablement par le signe pour « confidentiel » et cela régla la question. N'ayant jamais appris les signes, sa charge ne remarqua rien. Évidemment.

Grâce à cette naïveté, séduire la fille de Jiraiya fut un jeu d'enfant.

Poser sur elle quelques regards justes un peu trop appuyés, pendant une fraction de seconde de plus que normal. Laisser échapper quelques compliments désinvoltes, de temps en temps. Organiser un combat d'entraînement et faire exprès de terminer ex aequo pour se mettre à son niveau, perdre l'équilibre à un moment clé et se trouver ainsi dans une position équivoque, soutenir son regard effaré quand leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre… Il s'agissait de manœuvres classiques, qui eurent l'effet escompté.

Kakashi commença aussi à lui enseigner quelques usages des ninjas de la Feuille, qu'ils apprenaient tous à l'Académie et que Jiraiya avait, pour une raison connue de lui seul, négligé d'aborder dans l'éducation de sa fille.

(C'était absurde. Si Alea était bien sa fille, pourquoi lui avoir fourni une formation incomplète ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné toutes les armes pour survivre en tant que kunoichi, pour ensuite la propulser au sein de Konoha sans une explication ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.)

Il demanda aussi des missions un peu plus avancées, afin qu'elle puisse acquérir un peu d'expérience sur le véritable monde des ninjas. Il se heurta d'abord à des refus, mais à force de persévérance – et de rapports de moins en moins subtils sur le besoin urgent de faire autre chose que des missions de rang D – il parvint à obtenir quelque chose de concluant.

La mission au village caché des Nuages ne fut pas exactement un désastre, certes, mais s'en approcha de beaucoup trop près.

N'étant pas du genre à manquer une opportunité aussi flagrante de manipulation émotionnelle, Kakashi commença par leur assigner à tous les deux l'identité d'un couple marié en pleine lune de miel.

(A ce moment-là, ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche sur le côté séduction, mais réussir à faire rougir sa protégée jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une teinte similaire à ses cheveux restait un jeu amusant.)

Alea se découvrit une nouvelle capacité et parvint à invoquer une vision précise sur leur cible, ce qui leur évita tout un travail de reconnaissance. Elle montra de l'initiative en suivant une piste d'elle-même tout en ayant la présence d'esprit de lui laisser un moyen de la retrouver.

En revanche, se faire avoir par un gaz paralysant, puis céder à une crise de panique lorsqu'il avait mis du temps à la rejoindre, c'était loin d'être professionnel. Kakashi n'avait pas trop su comment réagir, peu habitué à ce quelqu'un s'inquiète aussi ouvertement pour lui.

Ni à ce point-là.

Finalement, il décida de tout mettre sur le compte du stress de la première mission. Quand il la questionna à ce sujet-là, durant le trajet du retour, elle détourna la tête et avoua en rougissant qu'il était son premier véritable ami.

Kakashi écrasa impitoyablement le pincement de culpabilité qui lui serra les entrailles.

Quand ils furent rentrés au sein du village, les autres jounins organisèrent une soirée dans un de leurs bars habituels, sous couvert de fêter la première véritable mission d'Alea. À ce moment-là, ils se doutaient tous que si la fille adoptive de Jiraiya n'était pas encore réellement une kunoichi du village, elle le serait sûrement bientôt. Il s'agissait également d'un bon prétexte pour passer un moment à se détendre. Sans parler du fait que plusieurs jounins en était venu à apprécier – avec prudence, certes, car son statut était encore indéfini – la jeune femme, autant pour son attitude amicale que pour son innocence rafraîchissante.

En milieu de soirée, Alea pâlit soudainement et son verre éclata dans sa main. Une expression horrifiée sur le visage, elle regarda fixement devant elle sans réagir. Ce n'est que lorsque Kakashi lui secoua l'épaule qu'elle reprit un peu vie.

Elle tenta un sourire tremblotant, mais ne trompa personne : il était clair que ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait profondément secouée. Après quelques instants à la presser de questions, elle avoua qu'elle avait vu sa propre mort, juste avant de s'enfuir.

Kakashi ne la suivit pas immédiatement, ébranlé par cette révélation ; Alea ne s'était encore jamais trompée sur une prédiction.

Mais il avait pour mission de la protéger. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait encore échouer, laisser une autre personne – une personne qu'il en était venu à apprécier – mourir devant ses yeux ?

 _(Non_.)

Le shinobi secoua la tête sous les regards intrigués et compatissants de ses collègues, puis se précipita hors du bar. Après quelques minutes, il retrouva aisément sa protégée, installée près de la cime de l'un des plus grands arbres du terrain d'entraînement numéro cinq. La rejoindre fut l'affaire d'une dizaine de secondes.

Kakashi retint un soupir quand elle faillit chuter de l'arbre à son arrivée, et l'empêcha de se briser le coup. Si elle se laissait surprendre aussi facilement, pas étonnant qu'elle se retrouve à prédire son propre trépas : cela arriverait tôt ou tard en mission si elle n'apprenait pas à faire un peu plus attention.

Alea le surpris en refusant de partager sa vision. Elle qui répondait toujours aux questions, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ouvertement des cachotteries. Et tout ça pour ne pas l'inquiéter ! Quel comble.

(Comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas déjà suffisamment pour elle.)

Cette réalisation le dérouta, si bien qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'Alea s'affala contre lui, si ce n'est pour offrir une faible protestation. Juste après, elle lui déclara qu'il était devenu un ami très cher, avec dans un la voix un poids nouveau ; cela ressembla beaucoup trop à un adieu.

Mais rien à faire, elle se campa dans son refus, allant même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger avec une certitude troublante. L'avait-elle vu tenter, puis faillir ?

Cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Kakashi.

Il avait échoué de trop nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Hors de question de rajouter le visage souriant d'Alea à la liste des fantômes qui le hantaient.

(Insouciante Alea, qui acceptait ses excentricités avec un haussement d'épaules et un trait d'humour. Qui offrait son affection sans retenue ni attentes.)

Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, perdus dans leurs pensées, à respirer l'air frais de la nuit tout en observant la danse du vent dans les feuilles. C'était apaisant.

Bercé par la respiration de sa protégée, Kakashi réalisa qu'il n'avait pas partagé ce genre de moment de sérénité avec qui que ce soit depuis des années. Il était à l'aise en présence d'une personne de confiance, et l'odeur tiède des cheveux d'Alea évoquait un sentiment agréable de familiarité.

Une nouvelle réalisation s'imposa à lui : s'il s'inquiétait pour Alea, c'était parce-qu'il s'était attaché à elle.

Le moment de paix vola en éclats.

Kakashi s'empressa de ramener Alea au bar où leurs collègues finissaient la soirée, même s'il n'était plus du tout d'humeur à fêter quoi que ce soit. Entre la vision morbide de sa protégée, et la lumière jetée sur son affection, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

(Etait-ce de l'affection, ou pire : de l' _affection_ ? A quel point était-il en train de lamentablement rater sa mission d'espionnage ? Une amitié sincère était autorisée par le protocole qui couvrait les missions sous couverture, mais le moindre débordement sentimental nécessiterait qu'il se retire aussitôt de la mission. Comment faire ça quand la mission _habitait chez lui_ ?)

Dès qu'Alea disparut dans la chambre, Kakashi s'enfuit de l'appartement. Il retourna sur l'arbre, cherchant à recréer la paix qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il était assis-là avec Alea, un peu plus tôt.

En vain.

Quelques heures de réflexion plus tard, il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il éprouvait de l'admiration envers Alea – doublée d'un mélange d'envie et d'appréhension – concernant son innocence. C'était rafraîchissant et hors du commun, mais un jour cette innocence volerait en éclats, brisée par la vie de ninja. Kakashi n'était pas sûr de vouloir assister à ce moment.

Voilà donc tout ce qu'il y avait : une amitié, avec une pointe d'attirance physique. Après tout, il était un homme à la fleur de l'âge partageant sa zone de résidence avec une femme avenante, aussi bien sur le plan physique que moral, qui n'était clairement pas insensibles à ses charmes. C'était normal d'être tenté, tant qu'il ne laissait pas cette attirance s'approfondir en quoique ce soit de plus… sérieux.

Le lendemain, son affection envers Alea fut mise à rude épreuve quand il découvrit qu'elle avait profité de son absence pour s'éclipser de l'appartement. Et que pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'idée brillante d'enrôler Gai pour l'empêcher de la retrouver.

Finalement, il n'allait pas échouer sa mission pour cause d'investissement émotionnel. Il allait échouer sa mission parce-que dès qu'il serait parvenu à semer son encombrant rival, il allait traquer Alea et lui _tordre le cou_.

* * *

\- _« On se rapproche. La vision a couvert une période plus étendue, même si elle ne montrait pas le moment qui nous intéresse. »_

 _\- « Peut-être qu'au lieu de les forcer à trouver un moment précis, nous pourrions continuer à suivre l'histoire chronologiquement. Les sujets auront sans doute du mal à contourner des ordres aussi simples._ _»_

 _\- « J'aimerais essayer encore une fois, tout de même. »_


	6. Ekitai - Origines

**Jikan no Hikage – Ekitai**

 **Origines**

\- « _Je veux voir le_ Réceptacle _, cette fois-ci, pas la démone. »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Ekitai n'avait pas toujours été le jeune homme souriant qu'il s'appliquait à présenter au monde.

Grandir à Kiri, dans un environnement brutal et très enclin au préjudice envers les Kekkei Genkai, avait été loin d'être aisé. Surtout pour un Réceptacle.

Même si sa nature avait été classée top secret, Ekitai passait tout de même pour le descendant d'un clan possédant un Kekkei Genkai suffisamment mineur pour être épargné lors des purges, ce qui lui donnait un statut de paria. Tout ça à cause de son sang empoisonné.

Durant longtemps, il avait accepté son rôle de sacrifice. Élevé par des ninjas qui s'occupaient de lui par devoir plus que par amour, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question quant à son futur : de toute manière, le démon qui le possédait fusionnerait avec lui lorsqu'il atteindrait l'âge adulte et Ekitai disparaîtrait pour le bien du village.

C'était son rôle, le but de son existence.

Il s'était fait quelques amis proches à l'Académie – malgré la distance qu'il était forcé de maintenir pour ne pas les tuer par inadvertance dès qu'il subissait la moindre égratignure – mais il avait suivi les ordres et ne leur avait jamais révélé jamais rien sur sa véritable nature, profitant juste des moments passés avec eux ces moments lui donnaient l'impression d'être délicieusement normal. Il leur vouait une affection profonde, mais connaissait son devoir.

S'il y avait une chose que ses gardiens lui avaient inculquée, c'était le sens du devoir. Ekitai était loyal au village de la Brume, et connaissait son obligation d'éveiller ses pouvoirs de Réceptacle aussi tôt que possible afin de hâter la formation d'un clan puissant.

Il était un outil, une arme, et cela lui suffisait.

Tout cela changea, cependant, quand son pouvoir se révéla enfin à lui. Il avait alors dix-neuf ans. Ekitai commença à entendre les pensées des personnes autour de lui, et il fut _extrêmement_ chanceux d'avoir alors pris l'habitude de toujours porter son bandeau de ninja sur le front.

Ce qu'il découvrit ne fut guère agréable.

Il réalisa que sa formation de ninja n'était pas aussi complète que l'on lui avait laissé croire. Les ninjas de Kiri pensaient qu'il devait apprendre à se battre et à maîtriser son chakra pour développer un Kekkei Genkai digne de ce nom, mais qu'il risquait de se retourner contre eux lorsque son démon aurait pris le dessus. Plusieurs points faibles assez subtils avaient donc été soigneusement intégrés dans le style de combat qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis son plus jeune âge, afin de le rendre plus facile à maîtriser dans le futur.

Un jour où un membre de l'entourage du Mizukage croisa son regard, dans la salle des missions, et imagina quel genre de pouvoirs il allait développer ainsi que diverses manière de les utiliser en masse, Ekitai pris connaissance des plans concernant sa descendance. Il ne s'agissait pas de fonder un vrai clan, mais de produire une flopée de ninjas puissants, formés depuis leur plus tendre enfance à être des combattants sans aucune pensée individuelle. En envoyer la majorité au combat et garder le reste pour produire la génération suivante.

Une armée d'esclaves au service du village.

Cette idée l'emplit d'horreur, tant et si bien qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à garder un sourire poli plaqué sur son visage.

Ekitai ne serait peut-être plus « vivant » d'ici à ce que son démon prenne le dessus et engendre des enfants, mais il s'agissait tout de même de… Eh bien de _ses futurs enfants_. Même s'il ne les rencontrerait jamais, et qu'il n'aurait même pas son mot à dire sur leur mère, Ekitai leur souhaitait une vie autre que d'être élevés comme des outils.

Une vie différente de la sienne.

Le seul point positif qui découla de la découverte précoce de sa télépathie, en revanche, fut sa « rencontre » avec l'autre Ekitai, son démon. Dans un premier temps, le démon tenta de lui faire miroiter des promesses de puissances et de grande destinée, mais Ekitai lui rappela qu'il savait déjà qu'il était voué à disparaître, merci bien. Le démon se ravisa et en lui, Ekitai trouva une sorte d'allié. Même si son démon l'aimait plus pour son corps que pour son esprit, et ce de manière très littérale, c'était tout de même quelqu'un qui avait ses intérêts à cœur.

Et ils étaient tous les deux d'accords sur un point : ils devaient quitter le pays de l'Eau. Hors de question d'être réduits en esclavage, ni de voir leur descendance devenir une armée au service du Mizukage. Par conséquent, le jeune shinobi ne révéla à personne que ses pouvoirs de Réceptacle s'étaient éveillés.

Avec l'aide de son démon, Ekitai passa les années qui suivirent à parfaire sa télépathie en secret, tout en se créant un masque jovial. Il découvrit sa marque de Réceptacle en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bains, un jour où il conversait avec son démon, et réalisa sa chance d'avoir toujours porté son bandeau sur son front.

Il commença à s'entraîner de manière subtile, influençant ses gardiens pour qu'ils oublient sa présence pendant dix secondes, puis trente, puis soixante. Il s'exerça à effacer leurs souvenirs, leur faisant oublier d'abord des petites choses insignifiantes – comme la date du jour, ou l'emplacement de leurs clefs – puis des événements plus importants, comme la date d'échéance d'un rapport de mission à rendre. Il s'entraîna à lire les pensées à distance, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait même plus besoin de _voir_ une personne pour l'entendre penser.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il hésita.

La perspective de ne jamais revoir ses amis le peinait, car il avait sondé leurs esprits et y avait trouvé une affection sincère. Les liens qu'ils avaient forgés avaient survécu à la violence de l'Académie, puis des missions. Mais Ekitai ne se faisait pas d'illusion : leur amitié ne survivrait pas à sa désertion. C'était de la haute trahison, après tout, et les ninjas de Kiri étaient tous entraînés à être plus loyal au village qu'à leurs amis.

Plutôt que de souffrir leur déception, Ekitai préféra prendre les choses en main. Il attendit un jour où presque toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient étaient dans le village, et se porta volontaire pour une patrouille de nuit. Le soir venu, il arpenta tous le village, s'arrêtant près de divers logements et effaçant toute trace de son existence de tous les esprits qu'il croisa. Il termina son parcours près des quartiers du Mizukage, et se retint à grand peine de lui instiller, en guise de vengeance, une phobie ridicule pour un ninja : comme peut-être une peur des shurikens ou de la violence.

Au petit matin, Ekitai le Réceptacle n'avait jamais existé, en tout cas pour la majorité du village. Certaines personnes se souviendraient de lui, mais se heurteraient au fait que tous les autres, y compris leurs supérieurs, l'avaient oublié. Avec un peu de chance, le Mizukage aura peut-être été trop paranoïaque pour laisser une trace écrite de sa nature de Réceptacle, et il ne resterait de lui qu'un dossier officiel de ninja.

Exténué par la prouesse mentale de sa nuit de « nettoyage » de souvenirs, le cœur déchiré par l'idée qu'il était à présent seul au monde, le jeune homme se mit en route d'un pas trainant. Dès qu'il eut repris quelques forces, il quitta le pays de l'Eau et se dirigea vers le pays du Feu, suivant les recommandations de l'autre Ekitai. Il resta caché aux yeux du monde en se créant un « bouclier télépathique », lui permettant d'exister comme un fantôme, passant inaperçu aux yeux du monde entier.

Ekitai-le-démon voulait retrouver Alea, la démone qui avait formé un Réceptacle en même temps que lui afin qu'ils puissent fonder un clan ensemble. Ekitai-le-Réceptacle, n'ayant pas de meilleure idée, accepta. L'idée de partir à la rencontre de la mère de ses futurs enfants lui parut un peu étrange, mais pas forcément déplaisante : il serait ravi de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Sa progression fut lente, en grande partie parce-qu'il prit rapidement goût à la liberté. Ainsi qu'à la vie.

Plus Ekitai découvrait le monde, au fil des jours, plus il avait envie d'en voir. N'ayant pratiquement jamais quitté Kiri auparavant – on lui avait assigné un poste fixe sous un prétexte douteux pour le maintenir dans l'enceinte du village – il voulait tout découvrir. Il désirait profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait après avoir brûlé une bonne partie de sa vie de Réceptacle lors de la nuit où il avait modifié tant d'esprits.

Finalement, il atteignit le Pays du Feu. Son démon guida son esprit vers un esprit similaire au sien, qui semblait résonner avec un écho démoniaque. Un autre Réceptacle.

Hélas, Alea était loin, au cœur du Pays du Vent. Ekitai parvint à tout juste à capter l'image d'un garçon souffrant à travers ses yeux, un sentiment d'inquiétude ainsi que l'excitation d'une première mission. Il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui cherchait un antidote pour sauver le garçon alité.

Ekitai _poussa_ un peu, juste assez pour réaliser que sa « fiancée » ignorait tout de sa nature. Ses pouvoirs venaient juste de s'éveiller, la laissant dans un état de confusion.

 _ **Son sang de Réceptacle est un remède**_ _,_ intervint son démon. _**Dis-le-lui**_ **.**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Pour gagner sa confiance**_.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il n'avait jamais tenté de parler à quelqu'un par télépathie auparavant, et ajouter un pouvoir à son arsenal raccourcirait encore un peu plus sa durée de vie.

 _ **Est-ce que ta vie vaut plus que celle de l'humain mourant ? Il ne survivra pas sans remède.**_

 _Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la vie d'un humain a de la valeur à tes yeux._

 _ **N'en a-t-elle pas aux tiens ?**_

Vaincu, Ekitai se concentra et, guidé par son démon, projeta ses pensée jusqu'à Alea. Gêné par la distance ainsi que son inexpérience, il ne parvint qu'à lui transmettre quelques mots le choc de la jeune femme faillit lui faire perdre prise, mais il tint bon. Elle suivit son conseil et le garçon fut sauvé.

Soulagé, Ekitai détacha son esprit du sien et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Il songea qu'il aurait bien aimé, lui, avoir un sang qui pouvait guérir plutôt que tuer. _Comment le savais-tu ?_

 _ **Alea et moi sommes des opposés, il en va de soi que nos Réceptacles sont similaires.**_

 _Et maintenant ?_

 _ **Maintenant, nous restons aux alentours du village où réside le Réceptacle de ma compagne. Bientôt, elle réalisera sa nature et tu la contacteras pour lui proposer de nous rejoindre.**_

 _Et si elle refuse ?_

 _ **Si elle n'est pas déjà au courant, c'est qu'ils lui ont caché la vérité. Elle ne refusera pas.**_

S'en suivit une longue attente, durant laquelle Ekitai explora les environs du village caché de la Feuille. De temps en temps, il s'éloignait dans une direction et partait à la découverte d'un nouvel endroit, ignorant les protestations de son démon. Puis il revenait, s'approchait suffisamment pour capter les pensées de sa promise, et s'en allait à nouveau quand il ne voyait rien de neuf.

Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était un Réceptacle, les choses se précipitèrent. Ekitai avait dressé son campement à quelques kilomètres du village caché, ce soir-là, et la détresse de sa fiancée le heurta de plein fouet. Se concentrant brièvement, il vit qu'elle avait pris la fuite et courait aveuglément droit devant elle.

Une suggestion simple, et il la guida jusqu'à lui.

Quand Alea arriva enfin dans son champ de vision, Ekitai lui offrit un sourire sincère.

Il n'était plus seul, à présent.

* * *

 _\- « Aaargh ! C'est d'un frustrant ! »_

 _\- « J'ignorais qu'il y avait eu un autre Réceptacle, à l'époque. C'est étrange qu'il ne soit mentionné nulle-part dans les documents historiques... »_

 _\- « Et alors ? En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, exactement ? Il n'y avait rien qui puisse nous aider dans cette vision, une fois de plus. Encore un jour de perdu.»_

 _\- « Ils ne pourront pas tourner autour du pot éternellement, tu sais. Et je serais curieux d'en apprendre plus sur Ekitai. »_

 _\- « Ne t'avise_ même _pas de prononcer son nom devant les sujets, Hideki, ou j'aurais ta peau. Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça. »_


	7. Tsunade - Mission spéciale

**Jikan no Hikage – Tsunade**

 **Mission spéciale**

\- « _Pensez à ... »_

 _\- « Shiori, j'aimerais qu'on teste mon idée : demander à suivre l'histoire chronologiquement plutôt qu'un événement précis. »_

 _\- « Admettons. Essaie donc, si tu penses pouvoir mieux faire._ _»_

 _-_ « _Montrez-nous la période de votre dernière vision, mais sans vous concentrer sur l'autre Réceptacle. »_

\- « _Jikan no Hikage_ »

* * *

La progéniture de Jiraiya révéla rapidement un caractère aussi bien trempé que celui de son père.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent l'arrivée d'Alea dans le village, Tsunade garda un œil sur la jeune femme, tant par les rapports (à peu près) hebdomadaires de son espion que par ses réactions dans la salle des missions, lorsqu'elle lui tendait invariablement un parchemin contenant une mission de bas rang.

D'après les écrits de Kakashi, Alea était une personne plutôt insouciante, attentionnée, avec un tempérament pouvant s'enflammer facilement. Il ne chantait certes pas les louanges de ses capacités en tant que kunoichi, mais il admettait que son niveau était acceptable pour quelqu'un n'ayant aucune réelle expérience de la vie de ninja.

Quant au mystère d'Alea, il n'avait fait aucun progrès, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que sa _protégée_ était sous son charme.

Tsunade ne lui fit soigneusement pas remarquer que si ses premiers comptes rendus désignaient Alea comme « sa charge », le terme était devenu « sa protégée » dans les plus récents. Après tout, même si l'investissement émotionnel était déconseillé dans les missions impliquant de manipuler les sentiments d'une cible, une amitié ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal à l'un comme à l'autre ; surtout en sachant que Tsunade envisageait de mettre prochainement fin à la mission du jeune Hatake et d'intégrer réellement Alea au sein du village.

Lorsque, pour la troisième fois d'affilée, Kakashi remit un rapport où il brodait ouvertement sur la naïveté outrageuse de sa protégée et son manque _d'expérience réelle_ , Tsunade céda aux demandes voilées du jounin et lui dénicha une mission en dehors du village. Un combat presque mortel avec Anko était aussi remonté jusqu'à ses oreilles, achevant de la convaincre qu'il était temps de sortir un peu Alea du village.

Les résultats furent mitigés.

La mission était remplie, certes, et la fille de Jiraiya avait fait preuve d'initiative ainsi que de bonnes compétences d'infiltration. En revanche, elle s'était fait avoir par un piège assez commun à cause d'un simple manque d'attention, puis avait subi une crise de panique quand elle s'était inquiétée pour son co-équipier.

Vu la manière quelque peu chaotique dont le rapport de Kakashi était écrit – alternant compliment puis consternation, parfois dans la même phrase – ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir à cette preuve d'attachement.

Tsunade rangea le rapport de la mission, et décida qu'elle affecterait Alea à rester au village. Si, comme Kakashi l'avait dit dans son rapport, elle pouvait maintenant contrôler ses visions et même choisir une cible à espionner, alors sa place était à n'en pas douter dans l'équipe des Renseignements.

Cependant, le fait qu'Alea se soit à nouveau « découvert » un pouvoir raviva les suspicions de Tsunade. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec la fille de Jiraiya, et elle se devait d'avoir toutes les informations à son sujet avant de lui permettre d'intégrer le village. Fille de son meilleur ami ou non, elle était entourée de trop de mystère pour que Tsunade puisse prendre le risque.

La seule question était : si Tsunade affectait Alea aux Renseignements, comment garder plausiblement Kakashi dans le village pour qu'il continue sa mission spéciale ? Et comment gérer le flot de rapports passif-agressifs qui allaient forcément s'en découler ?

En fin de compte, le problème se régla de lui-même, mais pas d'une manière plaisante.

Assise à son bureau, Tsunade observa le dessin que Kakashi lui avait tendu quelques heures plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne le charge d'assembler une équipe de traqueurs et de ramener au village la jeune femme éplorée.

Alea était un Réceptacle. Apparemment, il s'agissait là de la marque de son démon.

Qui aurait-pu deviner qu'un Réceptacle apparaîtrait, surtout à l'époque actuelle ? _Jiraiya, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

À cause d'une vision spontanée, Alea avait réalisé la supercherie qu'était – au moins à l'origine – sa relation avec Kakashi. Montrant une fois de plus qu'elle était la fille de son père, elle avait aussitôt prit la poudre d'escampette plutôt que de confronter ses problèmes, sans manquer de lâcher une information capitale dans son sillage.

Tout s'éclairait à présent : le sang puissant, les visions… Il s'agissait d'un Kekkei Genkai en formation. Alea était une mine de pouvoirs potentiels, entièrement malléable et prête à se développer pour créer une lignée toute neuve de ninjas aux capacités surhumaines.

Un trésor pour n'importe quel village caché.

Pas étonnant que Jiraiya ait maintenu le secret sur son existence : que serait-il advenu d'elle, si elle avait grandi au sein de Konoha ? Sous l'autorité du Sandaime qui, pour toute sa bienveillance, avait tout de même fermé les yeux sur bien des agissements louches. Si la décision avait été laissée au conseil de Konoha, Alea aurait été forgée comme une arme, au lieu d'être élevée comme une enfant.

Et maintenant qu'elle s'était enfuie, il fallait impérativement la retrouver. Tsunade lui devait des explications, et probablement des excuses, par la même occasion.

\- « Shizune » appela-t-elle. « Je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches approfondies sur les Réceptacles. Tout ce que tu peux trouver, qu'il s'agisse de vieilles légendes ou des arbres généalogiques de tous les clans possédant des Kekkei Genkai. »

Shizune accepta sa tâche avec un hochement de tête déterminé, puis quitta le bureau, emportant Tonton avec elle.

Au lever du jour, lorsque Kakashi revint en n'apportant qu'une expression fermée et une tresse rousse à laquelle un kunai était encore attaché, Tsunade se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

 _Jiraiya, tu peux être fier de ta fille. Elle m'apporte encore plus de problèmes que toi._

\- « Nous avons trouvé les restes d'un feu de camp, ainsi que les cheveux d'Alea » résuma Kakashi d'un ton un tout petit peu trop monotone. « Il y avait des signes de la présence d'une autre personne, mais aucune trace de lutte, ni de piste à suivre. »

Tsunade observa son maintien tendu. Il déposa la tresse sur son bureau d'un geste mécanique, puis attendit qu'elle lui donne congé.

\- « C'est devenu plus qu'une mission, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle. « Une véritable amie. »

Le jounin se raidit, mais ne nia pas. Tsunade attendit patiemment.

\- « Une amie que j'ai trahie » lâcha-t-il enfin, entre ses dents.

L'Hokage ferma les yeux et retint un soupir. Voilà une autre personne que sa mission spéciale avait blessée.

\- « L'équipe 7 est déjà concentrée sur la recherche de Sasuke Uchiwa » annonça-t-elle après une pause. « Une équipe de traqueurs sera déployée pour retrouver la trace d'Alea avec la plus haute priorité. »

Kakashi hocha la tête, puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot quand Tsunade lui donna congé.

Les yeux de cette dernière se posèrent sur l'épaisse masse de cheveux tressés, qui gisait sur son bureau. Alea l'avait sans doute laissé comme un message, un tranchement symbolique de ses liens. Comment allait réagir Naruto ? Et Jiraiya, lorsque ce dernier se déciderait à revenir ?

Avec un peu de chance, Alea aurait été ramenée d'ici-là, et quelques explications (probablement houleuses) auraient eu lieu.

Tsunade étouffa un rire dérisoire. Avait-elle jamais eu de la chance ?

* * *

Trois mois de recherches infructueuses plus tard, un Réceptacle passa les grandes portes de Konoha, escorté par l'équipe de traque.

Le seul problème était que ce n'était pas le bon.

Le jeune homme s'appelait Ekitai, et était un déserteur du village de Kiri, qui n'avait pas eu droit à son visage dans le Bingo Book car cela aurait révélé que Kiri élevait son propre Réceptacle depuis des années.

Et aussi en grande partie parce-qu'il avait pris soin d'effacer son existence de la mémoire de Mizukage et de son conseil avant de partir, puisque ce jeune homme avait apparemment des pouvoirs télépathiques. _É_ _videmment_.

Dans une salle d'interrogation souterraine, assis face à Ibiki, le dénommé Ekitai révéla l'histoire complète de sa vie sans attendre qu'on le menace, allant de son enfance jusqu'à l'apprentissage de ses dons, puis sa fuite et sa recherche d'Alea, l'autre Réceptacle.

Il fit une démonstration de ses pouvoirs, révélant la marque de Réceptacle sur son front. Puis il expliqua son rôle dans la fuite d'Alea grâce à son « bouclier télépathique » ainsi que leurs voyages de ces trois derniers mois, jusqu'à la rencontre avec Kabuto ; lorsqu'Ekitai avait eu le malheur de s'éloigner d'Alea. Il n'avait pas pu la rendre invisible aux yeux du ninja déserteur, et celle-ci s'était laisser capturer plutôt que de risquer les vies des civils qui se trouvaient aux alentours, espérant qu'Ekitai pourrait mener les ninjas de Konoha jusqu'au repaire d'Orochimaru grâce à leur lien télépathique.

\- « Où est-elle, à présent ? » demanda Ibiki d'un ton dur.

L'idée qu'un homme puisse aisément s'introduire dans ses pensées l'avait très probablement ébranlé, mais il avait néanmoins conservé tout son professionnalisme.

Le dénommé Ekitai se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur ses mains liées, posées sur la table. Tsunade plissa les yeux, derrière le miroir sans teint. A ses côtés, Jiraiya se tendit.

\- « J'ai réussi établir le contact brièvement, mais son esprit était distant, embrumé. J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais Orochimaru me bloque : tout ce que je peux dire à présent, c'est la direction générale dans laquelle elle se trouvait à ce moment-là. »

Il pointa un mur du doigt, comme si cela pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité.

\- « Et aussi, je sais qu'elle avait mal » ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, en ferma les yeux.

Tsunade se tourna vers son ami, qui avait serré les poings et fixait sur Ekitai et Ibiki un regard sombre. Son cœur se serra : l'idée qu'Alea se trouvait à présent entre les mains avides d'Orochimaru l'emplissait d'horreur, alors même qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de la jeune femme. S'il avait s'agit de sa propre fille… Elle n'osait imaginer.

\- « Je suis désolée » souffla-t-elle.

\- « Moi aussi » répondit Jiraiya entre ses dents serrées.

Ils avaient eu une longue dispute, au retour de ce dernier, chacun accusant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent une bouteille de saké et s'accordent sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à blâmer pour la situation actuelle. Ils avaient ensuite passé une longue nuit à discuter tout en atteignant un état d'ébriété de plus en plus avancé, tandis que Jiraiya lui racontait tant d'histoires sur l'enfance d'Alea qu'elle avait fini par avoir presque l'impression d'avoir connu la jeune femme durant ces années.

Tsunade donna l'ordre de faire libérer Ekitai et de l'amener dans son bureau, où elle se rendit elle-même d'un pas pressé, accompagnée de Jiraiya.

La meilleure chose à faire serait de lui proposer de prêter serment à Konoha, pour lui offrir la protection du village caché ainsi qu'une place parmi eux. Si elle pouvait par la même occasion récupérer un autre Kekkei Genkai, et bien… Il fallait bien qu'il y ait au moins un aspect positif à toute cette situation, non ?

Sans surprise, il accepta volontiers contre la promesse de n'écouter aucunes pensées sans autorisation directe de Tsunade et l'interdiction de couvrir son front en toute circonstance. Elle convoqua ensuite une autre équipe de traqueurs, l'équipe 8, et leur assigna la mission de tenter de localiser le repaire d'Orochimaru en commençant par enquêter à l'endroit où Kabuto avait enlevé Alea.

Vint ensuite le moment difficile : annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipe 7.

Même si Naruto avait été blessé par le départ de sa sœur adoptive – surtout après la désertion de Sasuke, qu'il considérait comme un frère – il avait fait preuve d'une maturité étonnante et n'avait pas exigé de partir à sa recherche lui-même comme Tsunade l'avait craint.

Interrogé à ce sujet, il avait simplement révélé que ce n'était pas pareil que la désertion de Sasuke. Parce que dans le cas d'Alea, il _comprenait_.

C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il était un jeune garçon affolé, dont le monde venait de s'écrouler car Mizuki lui avait révélé qu'il était le conteneur du Kyuubi. À ce moment-là, si au lieu de réaliser qu'Iruka lui portait une affection sincère, Naruto avait appris que ce dernier ne s'était rapproché de lui que pour une mission… Il se serait peut-être enfui, lui aussi.

Apprendre qu'elle était entre les mains d'Orochimaru, et probablement à proximité de Sasuke, risquait fortement de changer cette nouvelle attitude mature et conciliante.

Tsunade envoya la convocation par oiseau messager, puis se servit un verre de saké en prévision de la tempête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, ayant de toute évidence été interrompus au cours d'une séance d'entraînement, l'Hokage ne perdit pas de temps et annonça platement le dernier développement.

\- « Nous avons reçu des nouvelles d'Alea : elle a été capturée par Orochimaru. »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement. Quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent.

\- « QUOI ? » s'écria Naruto. « Quand ?! »

\- « Il y a quelques jours, apparemment. L'équipe 8 a été envoyée sur les lieux de l'enlèvement pour tenter de trouver une piste » expliqua Tsunade.

\- « L'équipe 7 demande la permission de rejoindre l'équipe 8 en tant que renfort. » annonça gravement Kakashi, sourcil froncé.

\- « Permission refusée. »

Naruto se lança aussitôt dans une diatribe indignée, mais Tsunade leva une main impérieuse pour le faire taire.

\- « J'ai une autre mission pour vous. Il y a désormais un autre Réceptacle à Konoha, un jeune homme du nom d'Ekitai qui a déserté Kiri et qui a voyagé avec Alea avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de sa loyauté, alors il faudra qu'il y ait toujours au moins l'un de vous avec lui, et ce pendant les six prochains mois. C'est un télépathe qui possède un lien psychique avec Alea, mais Orochimaru a trouvé un moyen de le bloquer. Si jamais il parvient à la contacter, vous devrez être prêts à intervenir. »

L'équipe 7 accepta bon gré mal gré. Principalement parce que Tsunade était Hokage et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de refuser.

Tout de même, Kakashi lui fit part de son mécontentement à sa manière propre : en remettant ses propres rapports à l'heure, pour une fois, mais remplis d'une quantité horripilante de fautes d'orthographe, là où auparavant il n'y en avait jamais eu la moindre.

L'équipe 8 revint avec une piste. Tsunade assigna la mission de suivre cette piste à l'équipe 7, remplaçant Hatake par Yamato pour lui permettre de rester à son poste assigné auprès d'Ekitai – et peut-être un petit peu pour se venger de tous ses rapports passif agressifs à l'orthographe douteux.

Le compte-rendu de cette semaine-là arriva écrit sur du papier humide, qui se délita entre les doigts d'une Tsunade très agacée.

Ils revinrent avec des mines sombres, ayant croisé un Sasuke peu enclin à coopérer et aucune trace d'Alea. Peu de temps après, Asuma Sarutobi mourut dans un combat contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade n'envoya pas d'autre équipe sur la piste d'Alea.

* * *

\- « _Les instructions étaient beaucoup trop vagues. »_

 _\- « Oui, mais au moins la vision n'était complètement à côté de la plaque, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé lors de tes dernière consignes. Il y a du progrès. »_


	8. Kakashi - Retour

**Jikan no Hikage - Kakashi**

 **Retour**

\- « _Continuez comme hier : la fuite d'Alea, sa capture par Orochimaru. Montrez-nous son retour. »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Comme beaucoup de ninjas, Kakashi connaissait la légende des Réceptacles, comme quoi des démons seraient à l'origine des grands clans possédant des Kekkei Genkai. Obito en avait parfois parlé, s'interrogeant sur les racines de son clan et de ses origines possiblement démoniaques ; Kakashi s'était alors dit que c'était juste un moyen pathétique de tenter d'avoir l'air cool.

Il avait mis cette légende de côté, classée dans la catégorie « informations inutiles » de sa mémoire, au même titre que les légendes sur les esprits malveillants qui dévoraient les enfants lorsque ceux-ci ne finissaient pas leurs légumes.

Après la révélation sur la nature d'Alea, tandis que des équipes de traque qui étaient lancées à sa poursuite revenaient toujours bredouilles, Kakashi se plongea dans les recherches dès qu'il avait du temps libre. C'était en grande partie pour se distraire de la petite voix bien trop familière qui lui murmurait à l'oreille _c'est de ta faute, ta faute, ta faute..._

(Parfois, cette voix prenait l'intonation furieuse de Jiraiya, quand ce dernier était découvert l'absence de sa fille à son retour de voyage. _Tu devais la protéger_ _!_ )

Mis à part des contes et histoires, il ne trouva rien de très concluant. Comment Alea avait-elle pu déduire par-elle-même qu'elle était un Réceptacle après avoir passé une seule journée à la librairie ?

Voulant retracer les pas d'Alea un peu plus en détail, cette dernière journée avant sa fuite, Kakashi interrogea les membres de l'équipe 7, en compagnie de qui il avait trouvé Alea lorsqu'il avait finalement réussi à semer Gai.

(Ce dernier s'en voulait énormément du rôle indirect qu'il avait ainsi joué dans la fuite d'Alea. Depuis, les défis quotidiens qu'il se lançait frisaient encore plus l'inhumain que d'habitude.)

Sai révéla qu'il avait passé du temps à la librairie avec Alea, ce dernier jour fatidique. Comme tout ninja qui se respecte, il avait observé et retenu tous les détails de leur rencontre, notamment les documents qu'elle avait consultés. Tous avaient été retrouvés, relus, passés au peigne fin en quête d'un indice sur l'endroit où elle se dirigerait à présent.

Tous sauf un.

Un petit livre que Sai décrit comme ayant une couverture en cuir usé, à l'apparence antique. Personne n'avait pu le retrouver. Ce livre s'était retrouvé sur le chemin d'Alea lorsqu'elle était en quête de réponses, lui donnant juste assez d'informations pour déduire avec certitude qu'elle était un Réceptacle – en faisait apparaître le dessin qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure en annonçant qu'il s'agissait de sa « marque ».

C'était trop gros pour être une coïncidence. Quelqu'un avait délibérément placé le livre dans la bibliothèque pour guider Alea dans ses recherches, puis l'avait fait disparaître dans la foulée. Le but était probablement qu'elle apprenne les réponses par elle-même et de planter la graine d'un doute concernant sa place dans le village.

Qui possédait suffisamment d'influence pour manipuler ainsi la fille adoptive de Jiraiya ?

Kakashi avait bien ses soupçons : qui d'autre qu'Orochimaru ? Kabuto n'était probablement pas son seul agent dans Konoha. Et dire que le sannin déserteur n'avait même pas eu besoin d'approfondir son plan probablement subtil et circonvenu… Tsunade et Kakashi s'étaient chargés eux-mêmes de pousser Alea hors du village.

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Honnêtement, Kakashi aurait dû être plus choqué que ça. Peut-être même un peu scandalisé d'en être venu à éprouver de l'attirance envers un être sans âme, mais l'idée même qu'Alea ne possédait pas d'âme ni de véritables sentiments était ridicule.

Son visage était comme un livre ouvert, et n'avait jamais été vide.

Étonnamment, il se sentit plutôt soulagé. Il y avait enfin une explication : si Alea n'était pas humaine, si elle était une créature créée dans le but unique de se reproduire avec un humain pour fonder un clan, alors voilà pourquoi elle l'avait subjugué. Cela faisait partie de sa nature démoniaque, et lui, pauvre mortel, n'avait pu résister malgré toutes ses réserves.

(Rien dans ses recherches ni celles de Shizune n'indiqua que les Réceptacles possédaient un quelconque pouvoir de séduction, mais il préférait tout de même croire qu'il n'avait pas tout simplement baissé sa garde de lui-même.)

Voilà pourquoi elle n'était ni comme les civils, ni comme les ninjas. Alea était unique.

Cela ne changea rien au fait qu'elle était toujours portée disparue. Les jours s'étirèrent en semaines, puis en mois, sans aucun résultat de la part des équipes de traque. Après une aussi longue séparation, cependant, l'« influence démoniaque » d'Alea ne diminua pas. Kakashi éprouvait toujours de la tendresse à son égard, ainsi qu'un sentiment cuisant d'inquiétude de culpabilité.

Il se vit alors forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait subi aucune influence externe, et qu'il s'était réellement pris d'affection à sa protégée. Lorsqu'il l'avait séduite dans le cadre de sa mission, il n'avait pas prévu d'être charmé en retour.

Et comme la plupart des gens qui avaient une place dans son cœur, il l'avait perdue elle aussi.

* * *

Un déserteur de Kiri nommé Ekitai arriva dans Konoha porteur d'une terrible nouvelle : Alea était à présent retenue prisonnière par Orochimaru.

La nouvelle emplit Kakashi d'horreur. Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'Alea était possiblement en train d'endurer entre les mains d'Orochimaru. Mais son cerveau, ce traître, s'obstina à lui présenter des images horribles à en choisissant des moments inopportuns, comme par exemple lorsqu'il cherchait à s'endormir.

Il n'avait toujours pas touché aux affaires d'Alea. Par culpabilité, tant pour l'avoir poussée à fuir que pour avoir échoué à la retrouver, et aussi par espoir : tant qu'il ne rangeait pas ses affaires, comme il avait dû auparavant trier et mettre de côté celles de son père, puis celles de Rin, alors il y avait encore une chance pour qu'elle revienne en vie.

Souvent donc, il restait éveillé dans la pénombre, le ventre noué en songeant au fait que contrairement aux ninjas de Konoha, Alea n'avait très probablement jamais reçu d'entraînement pour résister à la torture.

Elle n'avait jamais passé l'épreuve du genjutsu que tous les chuunins subissaient après leur promotion pour les préparer. Dans l'éventualité d'une capture, ils pouvaient s'accrocher à leur entraînement pour garder leurs secrets tout comme leur santé mentale sans se briser.

Mais Alea, naïve et innocente, ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Dans quel état serait-elle, lorsque sa piste serait retrouvée ?

(Elle _sera_ retrouvée.)

Quand Tsunade assigna l'équipe 7 à la surveillance du Réceptacle déserteur – qui avait prêté serment à Konoha mais devait tout de même être surveillé pendant plusieurs mois pour s'assurer de ses bonnes intentions – plutôt que de les envoyer à la recherche de Sasuke et Alea, Kakashi se demanda si elle n'avait pas un sens de l'humour un peu tordu.

Puis vint le moment où une piste _fut_ trouvée, et il se vit assigné à rester surveiller le Réceptacle qui avait joué un rôle dans la longue fuite d'Alea ainsi que sa capture par Orochimaru, pendant que le reste de l'équipe 7 partait suivre la piste.

Oui, elle avait décidément un sens de l'humour _très_ tordu.

Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines plus tard, après que les recherches avaient été abandonnées, qu'Alea refit son apparition.

A bout de force après avoir combattu les responsables de la mort d'Asuma, alors qu'il tenait à peine debout, Kakashi s'apprêtait à affronter le Tsukiyomi d'Itachi Uchiwa dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps pour que le reste de l'équipe ait une chance de battre en retraite. Il vit le Sharingan d'Itachi changer de forme et serra les dents en préparation de l'atroce épreuve qui l'attendait. Un mouvement rapide attira son attention et il baissa les yeux sur des cheveux roux qu'il n'avait plus espéré revoir.

Un battement de cœur et Alea tomba à genoux, ayant subi l'attaque à sa place.

Mais, plus choquant encore, _elle se releva_.

Kakashi était à bout de forces. Il fut incapable de résister lorsqu'elle l'éloigna du combat d'un coup de talon, et ne put qu'observer la suite des événements, rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

Il vit la manière dont Alea tint tête à Itachi Uchiwa, invoquant des flammes sans un mot, sans même un sceau. Elle tint aussi tête à Kisame, silencieusement, invoquant une version améliorée de la technique de flamme qu'elle lui avait montrée auparavant. C'était devenu une technique de rang S, capable de contrer même les flammes noires de l'Amaretsu et de les retourner contre leurs agresseurs.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle acquière un tel niveau de combat en si peu de temps ? Que lui-avait-on fait ?

Dès que la menace s'éloigna, Alea se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle qui avait eu l'air invincible quelques instants plus tôt, elle semblait à présent suffisamment fragile pour qu'un courant d'air un peu trop fort ne la brise en mille morceaux. La jeune femme reprit un peu vie quand Naruto la rejoignit, et lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire pâle mais chaleureux. Puis elle se releva en tremblant d'épuisement, évitant le regard de l'équipe qu'elle venait de sauver. Surtout celui de Kakashi.

Ce dernier se concentra sur ses propres jambes vacillantes et se força à se mettre en route avec les autres, surveillant Alea du coin de l'œil. Elle était pâle, les traits tirés, visiblement amaigrie ; aucune cicatrice n'était visible sur ses bras et son visage, mais cela ne pas pour autant rassurant.

Son visage était tendu, grave d'une manière toute nouvelle. Le sourire avenant et innocent qui avait été son expression habituelle, avant sa fuite, avait disparu. Probablement de manière définitive.

Elle ne se détendit que lorsque Yamato la prit sur son dos, sombrant dans l'inconscience sans pour autant se départir de son expression sombre. Même ainsi, elle restait visiblement sur ses gardes.

( _Que t'a-t-on fait ?)_

La réponse ne fut guère agréable à entendre.

C'est une Alea à peine consciente qui révéla, par le biais d'Ekitai, qu'elle avait perdu sa voix. Que si elle avait pu résister au Tsukuyomi, c'était parce-qu'elle _avait vu pire_.

Glacé par cette révélation, Kakashi ne put que la regarder sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, impuissant.

Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si elle ne s'était pas enfuie… Et elle ne serait jamais enfuie si elle ne s'était pas sentie trahie. Kakashi se prépara à des invectives, de la colère, ou bien au contraire un refus total de lui parler.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'installer à son chevet. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'elle était bel et bien de retour, que les dégâts causés par Orochimaru avaient une chance d'être réparés. Il lui devait aussi quelques explications, puis il s'en irait lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

Pourtant, la première chose qu'elle fit quand elle le vit à son réveil – après lui avoir un donné un coup de boule spectaculaire, se croyant encore en captivité – fut de l'étreindre, puis de s'excuser.

Cesserait-elle jamais de le surprendre ?

* * *

 _\- « Je ne suis pas convaincue par ta méthode… Il va nous falloir un temps fou pour remonter jusqu'au bon moment. »_

 _\- « Shiori, si tu sais précisément_ quand _est le bon moment, je t'invite à m'en faire part. Parce-que tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est ce qui est mentionné dans la légende du clan Alea et dans les écrits d'Orochimaru : le Réceptacle humain a été élevée par Jiraiya, amenée à Konoha un peu avant l'éveil de ses pouvoirs, capturée par Orochimaru, a combattu l'Akatsuki et à modifié le cours du temps pour sauver Kakashi Hatake, avant de pondre une flopée d'enfants avec lui. Mais si tu connais une date précise, ne te gêne pas, demande donc aux sujets de regarder ! »_

 _\- « Hideki, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, ou bien tu pourrais voir ta place dans ce projet,_ mon _projet, compromise. Et ce de manière définitive. »_


	9. Kakashi - Confession

**Jikan no Hikage – Confession**

 _\- « Continuez exactement comme hier. Le retour d'Alea à Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, l'ordre chronologique. »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Kakashi ne fut pas surpris de recevoir à nouveau la mission de protéger Alea, dans la mesure où il s'était porté lui-même volontaire.

Durant les deux semaines que dura le séjour à l'hôpital du second Réceptacle de Konoha, le jounin eut tout le temps de réfléchir, quand il n'était pas en train d'espionner – sur ordre discret de l'Hokage – des réunions « secrètes » organisées par divers membres du conseil de Konoha.

La situation était délicate, car le village abritait maintenant deux Réceptacles. Les seuls existant au monde, si l'on en croyait Ekitai, et il y avait peu de doute sur sa parole puisqu'il tenait l'information directement de son démon.

Alea et Ekitai étaient protégés pour le moment : leurs Kekkei Genkai n'étaient pas achevés, ce qui empêchait leurs démons d'agir. Mais si les deux démons prenaient le dessus – Kakashi rechignait à songer à cette éventualité, préférant croire qu'il existait un moyen pour Alea d'échapper à son destin. Naruto lui déteignait dessus, c'était certain – alors deux nouveaux clans entreraient dans la scène politique de Konoha. Deux clans possédant une puissance inégalée, avec pour l'un la capacité de lire, et même de modifier les esprits, et pour l'autre un don de clairvoyance.

La balance du pouvoir serait alors irrévocablement changée.

Autant dire que les chefs de clans et les politiciens du conseil n'étaient pas franchement ravis à cette idée. Une minorité poussait même pour faire disparaître les deux Réceptacle avant qu'ils ne puissent bouleverser l'ordre des choses, tandis que d'autres cherchaient le meilleur moyen de contrôler le futur clan pour s'attribuer leur pouvoir.

Kakashi, quant à lui, voyait une solution simple : si l'on pouvait trouver un moyen de révoquer le statut de Réceptacle, en scellant ou en tuant les démons d'Alea et d'Ekitai sans pour autant les blesser eux, alors le problème serait réglé. Plus de Réceptacle, plus de nouveaux clans, plus de machinations du conseil, une vie humaine pour Alea.

Une vie dans laquelle il aurait une place, si elle le désirait encore.

Il avait donc un peu moins d'un an pour trouver un moyen de la sauver, ainsi que pour regagner sa confiance. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

(Mais après tout, les choses qui en valent la peine le sont rarement.)

Kakashi savait qu'Alea n'avait aucune expérience amoureuse. Elle ne s'en était pas cachée, et c'était de toute manière facile à déduire puisqu'elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie dissimulée dans un endroit secret connu uniquement de son père.

Elle n'avait jamais décrit avec beaucoup de détails ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant sa longue captivité entre les mains d'Orochimaru, mais Kakashi était présent quand son père lui avait demandé, d'une voix emplie d'appréhension, si son ancien coéquipier l'avait touchée d'une manière « inappropriée ». Alea avait rougit, secoué vivement la tête, et Ekitai avait traduit que mis à part pour trouver des manières toujours plus inventives de la forcer à régénérer diverses blessures ou de parfaire son Kekkei Genkai, l'ancien sannin n'avait pas posé un doigt sur elle.

Cela avait été étrange de se sentir ainsi à la fois furieux et soulagé.

Kakashi l'escorta jusque dans son appartement – leur appartement ? – à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il sourit lorsqu'elle tenta de se bander les yeux avec sa tresse par habitude, puis lui tendit une écharpe. Plus tard dans la soirée, il l'emmena dans sa chambre ; il avait pris soin de replacer toutes ses affaires comme elle les avait laissées. Un message discret, mais sincère, à son égard.

Il l'embrassa, ce soir-là, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Cela ne fut visiblement pas été suffisant pour réparer la confiance d'Alea : le lendemain matin, installé dans sa cuisine, il l'entendit hésiter longuement dans le couloir – (pourquoi se frottait-elle ainsi contre le mur ?) – avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à le rejoindre, arborant une attitude si hésitante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre.

Déçu, mais résolu à être patient, Kakashi décida qu'il allait devoir y aller en douceur. S'il était plutôt clair qu'Alea n'avait pas perdu ses sentiments positifs à son égard, elle avait tout de même vécu une expérience extrêmement traumatisante et aurait besoin de temps avant de se sentir prête à explorer l'idée d'aller plus loin qu'une amitié. Pour cette raison, il avait un plan. Il serait son ami et la séduirait _pour de vrai_ , en étant lui-même et non pas juste en ayant recours à des techniques perfectionnées au cours de diverses missions d'espionnage. Il ferait les choses bien, en douceur, de manière graduelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à franchir le pas et entamer une véritable relation.

Ce jour-là, il accompagna Alea devant les membres du conseil, et assista à sa vision. Au lieu d'avoir simplement un regard un peu vide comme elle avait eu lors de ses visions précédentes, elle révéla son Kekkei Genkai nouvellement formé. Ses pupilles s'élargirent jusqu'à faire disparaître complètement le bleu de ses iris, puis envahirent le blanc de ses yeux.

Sourcils froncés, expression concentrée, Alea faisait presque peur à voir avec ses yeux entièrement dénués de couleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans un silence tendu, des gouttes écarlates commencèrent à perler à ses paupières, mais la jeune femme ne cilla pas. Concentrée sur sa vision, elle ne réalisait probablement pas qu'elle versait des larmes ensanglantées ; son visage prit une allure cauchemardesque. Quand le saignement s'accentua, Jiraiya demanda à sa fille de mettre fin à sa technique mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. Il fallut que le sannin la secoue pour qu'elle revienne enfin à elle.

Une fois ses yeux guéris, la voix d'Alea revint, rauque et un peu hésitante, mais là néanmoins. Kakashi fut surpris lorsqu'Ekitai annonça qu'Alea et lui étaient fiancés, mais elle s'empressa d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait uniquement de leurs démons. Le regard assassin qu'elle lança alors à son « fiancé » acheva de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à ce sujet-là.

(Il prit tout de même la résolution d'empêcher ces fiançailles de se réaliser, ne serait-ce que par principe.)

Sans en dire plus sur sa vision, Alea perdit connaissance et resta inconsciente pendant deux jours.

À son réveil, elle évita le regard de Kakashi, avec sur le visage une note de culpabilité plutôt déconcertante. Était-ce à cause de leur baiser ou de sa vision ?

Alea pris la fuite aussi vite que possible, esquivant sa présence avec une urgence presque insultante. Pourtant, le soir-même, elle prit les devants avec un aplomb qui démentait totalement son attitude hésitante du matin. Quelles qu'aient été ses insécurités, elle semblait les avoir surmontées et Kakashi n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Et puis elle s'évanouit, rattrapée par l'épuisement d'une journée passée à se démener pour intégrer l'équipe qui avait reçu la mission de traquer Sasuke, ainsi que par l'anémie causée par la fabrication de ses capsules. Kakashi mesura son pouls régulier et posa une main sur son front. Une fois rassuré sur l'absence de fièvre, il porta la jeune femme inconsciente jusque dans le lit. Il hésita un moment, puis s'installa à côté d'elle. Mieux valait être à proximité, au cas où.

(Et vu ce qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire, il aurait de toute manière dormi dans son lit si elle ne s'était pas évanouie.)

* * *

Le retour des deux derniers Uchiwa à Konoha fit plus de bruit dans le village qu'une centaine de notes explosives.

Kakashi fit partie du cercle réduit des personnes mises au courant concernant la véritable raison du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Durant son passage quotidien devant la stèle commémorative, il médita sur la manière dont auraient pu tourner les événements si Minato avait toujours été en vie pour gérer cette crise au lieu du Sandaime.

Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes, c'était certain. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, peu importe ses regrets.

La dynamique de l'équipe 7 changea à nouveau. Naruto et Sakura étaient aux anges, Sai était incertain de sa place dans l'équipe, et Sasuke était… Egaré. D'après le rapport d'Alea, elle avait utilisé son Kekkei Genkai pour livrer toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur le massacre et le rôle d'Itachi _directement_ dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Autant dire qu'il avait reçu un grand choc.

Mais il était _là_. Sasuke avait reçu une seconde chance, et l'équipe 7 par la même occasion. Kakashi ne savait que trop bien à quel point une seconde chance était rare, aussi était-il déterminé à ne pas la gaspiller. Il avait une équipe à reformer, surtout avec la menace imminente de l'Akatsuki.

Le soir de la fête, Kakashi haussa les sourcils en voyant Alea arriver parée du kimono qu'il lui avait offert lorsque la séduire était encore une mission. Pour un shinobi qui savait lire entre les lignes, le message était aussi clair que si la jeune femme s'était accroché une pancarte autour du cou.

Plus tard, alors qu'il bondissait de toit en toit, la jeune femme s'étranglant de rire dans ses bras tout en gardant une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour cacher la trace de rouge à lèvres qui s'y trouvait, Kakashi songea que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur aussi léger.

Evidemment, cela ne dura pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à l'appartement, Alea fit preuve d'un courage qui le laissa sans voix : elle lui fit part de ses sentiments, ouvrant son cœur avec une expression vulnérable mais déterminée.

(Se mettre ainsi à nu était impensable pour un ninja. Les sentiments étaient gardés secrets, il y avait trop de risque à les révéler ouvertement.)

Si sa première déclaration l'ébahit, sa seconde l'ébranla profondément. Alea prononça des noms qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû apprendre sans l'accord de Kakashi. Choqué, il ne prononça pas un mot tandis que la jeune femme se répandait en excuses.

C'était à son tour d'être vulnérable. Il abhorrait ce sentiment.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de réfléchir, il quitta l'appartement sans rien dire et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Une foule de souvenirs avaient été ramenés à la surface par les mots d'Alea, formant un nœud dans son ventre.

Il avait besoin de temps.

(Il avait besoin de _fuir._ )

Kakashi se rendit devant la stèle, écoutant les bruits lointains du festival d'une oreille distraite. Les explosions de feux d'artifices retentirent bientôt, et il se rappela qu'il avait prévu de les regarder avec Alea.

Il se sentait trahi. Le secrets les plus douloureux de son passé n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, Alea n'avait aucun droit de mettre le nez là où ça ne la concernait pas.

Elle avait l'air de le regretter sincèrement… Mais il avait besoin prendre un peu de temps pour digérer cette information.

Quand il refit surface, quatre jours plus tard, Kakashi découvrit un appartement vide avec un livre neuf ainsi qu'un mot d'adieu. Tsunade lui révéla que sa mission de protection vis-à-vis d'Alea avait été révoquée à la demande de cette dernière, qui habitait à présent au manoir Uchiwa sur l'invitation de l'aîné des deux frères.

Il serra les poings, et rentra chez lui.

* * *

\- « _Tu vois ? L'histoire avance. Je suis sûr que dans quelques jours… »_

 _\- « Non, ça ne me suffit pas. Les visions commencent légèrement à raccourcir, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ils s'affaiblissent à nouveau. »_

 _\- « Peut-être que leur corps ne supportent pas un usage aussi intensif de cette technique. Si nous leur laissions une semaine pour récupérer, alors… »_

 _\- « Non. Pas question d'attendre plus longtemps, ni pour regarder les tribulations amoureuses de leurs ancêtres, ni pour les laisser à rien faire. Je vais voir si on peut ajouter un stimulant à la drogue qui les maintient docile. »_

 _\- « Shiori, je ne pense vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Tu ne vas réussir qu'à les épuiser et à les tuer plus vite. »_

 _\- « Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis. »_


	10. Jiraiya - Devenir père

Petite note chronologique pour éviter la confusion : ce moment se déroule après la mort de Dan et la "mort" des orphelins de la Pluie, mais avant que Minato ne devienne l'élève de Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Jikan no Hikage – Jiraiya**

 **Devenir père**

Jour 30

Trois jours de repos ont été accordés aux sujets, à l'insistance d'Hideki. Je vais utiliser ce temps pour tenter d'intégrer un agent stimulant dans la formule de la drogue.

Premier test : les souris ayant reçu la nouvelle formule – dans des proportions adaptées à leur métabolisme – ont passé plusieurs heures à courir frénétiquement dans leur cage, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Cause du décès : crise cardiaque.

Hideki désapprouve fortement cette idée et n'hésite plus à le faire savoir. J'ai encore besoin de son expertise du fuuinjutsu, car sans lui les sondes crâniennes ne seraient que des morceaux de métal électrifiés, mais il va finir par semer la discorde parmi mes hommes s'il continue à me défier ouvertement.

Il a besoin de ses mains pour pratiquer le fuuinjutsu, mais pas de ses pieds… Peut-être que quelques orteils en moins le feraient changer d'attitude. Mais non, le travail de quelqu'un forcé par la douleur et empli de ressentiment perdra forcément en qualité. Dommage.

Je réserve tout de même l'option pour un dernier recours.

Jour 31

Second test sur des souris : la période de frénésie est plus courte et laisse les souris dans un état de fatigue presque comateux. Le stimulant n'a pas été fatal, cette fois-ci, mais sera inutile si l'on doit attendre longuement entre chaque vision pour qu'ils reprennent connaissance.

Je commence à soupçonner Hideki de s'être attaché aux sujets. Grâce aux caméras de surveillance, j'ai pu l'observer tandis qu'il effectuait ses vérifications routinières sur l'équipement branché aux sujets. La qualité de l'image n'était pas suffisante pour observer les détails de près, mais j'ai eu l'impression de le voir caresser brièvement les cheveux du sujet B lorsqu'il a inspecté la zone de greffe. Peu de temps après, il a posé une main sur la nuque du sujet A.

D'un autre côté, il aurait aussi bien pu retirer une saleté des cheveux du sujet B, et tester la raideur du cou du sujet A afin de s'assurer que les sondes n'apportaient pas un trop grand stress à son corps.

Mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de gestes de réconfort. Cela pourrait expliquer sa réticence à pousser les sujets plus loin grâce au stimulant que je suis en train de développer ?

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Jour 32

Le stimulant n'est pas encore au point. Hideki maintient que les sujets ont simplement besoin de plus de repos entre chaque vision, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue.

Tout à l'heure, il m'a défiée en me proposant un pari : demain, nous ordonnerons aux sujets de nous montrer une nouvelle vision. Si elle est plus longue que la dernière, alors je laisserai de côté l'idée d'un stimulant. Si elle est plus courte, alors il arrêtera de se plaindre.

J'ai accepté sans hésiter.

Ce qu'Hideki ignore, c'est que je ne prends jamais de pari sans avoir la certitude de gagner. C'est pourquoi les perfusions que les sujets recevront demain contiendront la drogue habituelle _et_ un léger sédatif. Ça, plus un ordre facile à réinterpréter, devrait rendre l'expérience de demain complètement caduque et m'assurer la victoire.

Ça m'embête de gaspiller une vision ainsi, mais je ne perds _jamais_. Et si en plus ça me permet de rabattre le caquet d'Hideki, la victoire n'en sera que plus douce.

* * *

 _\- « Montrez-nous l'origine, le moment qui a fait d'Alea, le Réceptacle, une légende. Lorsqu'elle a changé le cours du temps. »_

 _\- « Shiori, ce n'est pas un peu vague ? »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Jiraiya ne s'était jamais imaginé comme un père.

Avoir des enfants, c'était pour les autres : les civils qui vivaient protégés de la noirceur des combats, les ninjas qui remplissaient leur devoir envers leur clan pour produire et entraîner une nouvelle génération, et enfin les rares chanceux qui trouvaient ensemble quelque chose de suffisamment spécial pour résister à la violence et au temps. Comme Tsunade et Dan, par exemple.

Ce genre de choses se terminait trop souvent en tragédie.

C'était en partie pour ça que les histoires de Jiraiya se finissaient toujours bien. Le héros ne devait jamais subir la peine de voir la femme de ses rêves offrir ses affections à un autre. Il n'avait pas à la voir souffrir d'un cœur brisé, sans jamais pouvoir alléger son fardeau. Son meilleur ami ne devenait pas un traître, ses élèves survivaient.

C'était sans doute une des raisons principales du succès de ses livres – outre le fait que son niveau d'écriture était, en toute modestie, digne d'un grand maître – auprès des ninjas du monde entier. Jiraiya écrivait des histoires légères, autant en terme de scénario que de vêtements portés par les protagonistes. Les retournements de situation étaient crédibles, les romances étaient palpitantes mais ne se terminaient pas en tragédies.

Les amis et les amants vivaient, et c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait que trop rarement dans la sombre réalité du monde des ninjas.

Jiraiya lui-même avait son lot de tragédies. Il n'avait jamais prévu de devenir père, n'ayant aucun désir d'en ajouter une autre à la liste. Pourquoi créer une nouvelle personne, pour ensuite la perdre ?

Cependant, le destin en décida autrement.

Ce jour-là, il revenait de mission et avait décidé de prendre un peu de repos dans l'unique auberge d'un petit village isolé du pays du Feu, avant de continuer son trajet vers Konoha. A peine était-il entré que la gérante de l'établissement, une vieille dame au dos courbé par l'âge, lui avait planté une minuscule fillette entre les bras en lui ordonnant d'une voix autoritaire de surveiller sa petite-fille pendant qu'elle mettait de l'ordre. Étant le seul client, au moins pour l'instant, Jiraiya était coincé.

Désemparé, il tenta d'empêcher l'humaine miniature de trop tirer sur ses cheveux, tout en tâchant de ne pas se demander si Konan avait été aussi vive quand elle était petite. Le décès de ses trois élèves du pays de la Pluie était une blessure bien trop fraîche. Au moins, la fillette avait des cheveux roux et ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa défunte élève.

Pendant que la fillette tentait par tous les moyens de l'escalader comme une montagne, Jiraiya écouta la grand-mère lui raconter l'histoire tragique de sa fille et de son gendre, morts tous les deux le jour de la naissance de leur fille dans un accident domestique.

\- « Il ne restait rien de leur maison, juste des ruines fumantes » radota la vielle dame tout en essuyant vigoureusement une table, comme si la moindre saleté était une offense personnelle. « Et ce petit bébé, miraculeusement intact, avec son cordon encore accroché au ventre. Certains pensaient que c'était un démon, mais ce ne sont que de vieilles superstitions… C'était un miracle, je vous dis, un miracle ! Miya est une enfant tout à fait normale, et très chanceuse d'être en vie. Mais s'il n'y avait pas autant besoin de lui courir après, aaaah, ça je ne m'en plaindrais pas. »

Laissant la gérante soliloquer sur les difficultés d'élever une enfant à son âge, Jiraiya posa sur la fillette rousse un regard scrutateur. Il plaça une main sur sa tête et se concentra sur l'émission de son chakra, mais ne ressentit que la présence faible d'un système en formation. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire chez cette enfant.

La voix aigrelette de la grand-mère brisa sa concentration.

\- « Merci pour votre aide, Shinobi-san, je vais aller faire quelques courses pendant que vous surveillez Miya. »

La vieille dame s'éclipsa aussitôt, avec une rapidité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui se plaignait d'être épuisée par sa petite-fille. Jiraiya eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, qu'elle avait déjà disparu. _Elle devait vraiment avoir besoin d'une pause, mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

Résigné, il poussa un soupir et tenta de faire sauter la fillette sur ses genoux. Elle poussa des éclats de rire enfantins, et Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Après tant de chagrin, partager la joie simple de cette enfant menue était comme un baume au cœur. Dix minutes plus tard, Jiraiya babillait librement avec Miya, lui chatouillant parfois les côtés pour déclencher un torrent de rires aigus. La fillette ne savait pas encore former de mots, mais elle l'écoutait parler avec intérêt.

Une explosion retentit, transformant les rires de la fillette en pleurs affolés. Des exclamations de terreur lui parvinrent de l'extérieur, ainsi que le cri très reconnaissable d'un ninja annonçant ses techniques.

Jiraiya se leva précipitamment. La voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Orochimaru. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à un petit village ?

Dans ses bras, Miya se raidit, puis cessa brusquement de pleurer. Interloqué, Jiraiya baissa les yeux sur la fillette et croisa un regard grave.

\- « Je suis Alea » annonça l'enfant, qui quelques instants auparavant ne savait pas du tout parler. « Protégez-moi. »

Jiraiya écarquilla les yeux. La fillette dodelina de la tête et devint toute molle dans ses bras, soudainement endormie. _Certains pensaient que c'était un démon_ , avait dit la grand-mère. Non, serait-ce vraiment… ? Un Réceptacle ?

Une autre explosion retentit, beaucoup plus proche que la précédente, sortant Jiraiya de sa torpeur. Orochimaru était en train de détruire le village à la recherche du Réceptacle et avait probablement déjà interrogé un habitant qui lui aura indiqué où trouver la seule enfant née dans des circonstances étranges. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore dans l'auberge était probablement parce qu'il avait développé un gout marqué pour jouer avec ses proies. Les hurlements de terreur qui résonnaient à l'extérieur, ponctués par des rires cruels, étaient une preuve suffisante.

Jiraiya brûlait de défendre le village et par la même occasion de régler ses comptes avec son ancien coéquipier et ami, mais il savait qu'Orochimaru était sournois. Il n'hésiterait pas à trouver un moyen de détourner son attention pour s'enfuir avec le Réceptacle à la première opportunité. Hors de question de le laisser s'emparer d'une telle source de pouvoir.

Serrant les dents, Jiraiya prit sa décision et enveloppa Miya – non, _Alea_ – dans un pan de sa veste. Il déposa rapidement quelques notes explosives de son invention (nettement plus puissantes que des notes normales) dans l'auberge avant de s'enfuir par une fenêtre de derrière et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Un sceau, une poussée de chakra, et les notes s'activèrent pour couvrir sa fuite.

Avec un peu chance, peut-être qu'Orochimaru penserait que le Réceptacle avait péri dans l'explosion.

Jiraiya ne s'arrêta de courir que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand la couche de son fardeau commença à produire une odeur désagréable. Les lèvres pincées, il lava la fillette endormie dans un cours d'eau et lui improvisa un lange en déchirant une manche de sa veste.

Durant les deux jours que durèrent son trajet jusqu'à l'une de ses cachettes, une maison cachée dans une vallée reculée du pays du Feu, Jiraiya se vit forcé de sacrifier le reste de sa veste. Alea ne réveilla qu'un peu après leur arrivée, et engloutit une barre de rations ramollie dans le l'eau, avant de se blottir contre lui en suçant son pouce. Jiraiya lui caressa machinalement les cheveux.

Il était bien avancé, maintenant.

Un Réceptacle. Alors ainsi, les vieilles légendes étaient vraies… Mais si les Réceptacles avaient réellement existé, le temps était depuis longtemps révolu ; que faisait cette petite fille, abritant en elle le sang et l'âme d'un démon, à l'époque actuelle ?

Et qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

Jiraiya grimaça en imaginant la réaction des clans de Konoha, notamment les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga. La balance du pouvoir était fragile, et Alea représentait une inconnue ; le clan neuf qu'elle apporterait à Konoha bouleverserait l'état actuel des choses. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un ne cherche à profiter de l'esprit malléable de l'enfant pour tenter de s'approprier son potentiel ? Et combien de conspirations allaient naître, combien de tentatives d'enlèvement ?

Jiraiya posa un doigt sur les côtes frêles d'Alea, et elle poussa un couinement amusé, levant vers lui des yeux pâles emplis d'innocence. Ce n'était pas du tout le même regard que lorsqu'elle lui avait – non, lorsque son _démon_ lui avait parlé.

Alea lui fit un sourire malicieux, puis posa sa petite menotte contre la poitrine de Jiraiya, agitant maladroitement les doigts comme pour le chatouiller en retour. Quand il se força à produire un petit rire, le visage du Réceptacle s'illumina. Puis elle poussa un bâillement et se blottit à nouveau contre lui, irradiant la confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément, probablement encore épuisée par la brève possession de son démon.

 _Non_ , décida-t-il, le ventre noué. _J'aime Konoha, mais je ne peux pas la laisser se faire élever comme une arme ou une mère pondeuse. Cela fait-il de moi un traître ?_

Jiraiya souleva précautionneusement Alea et la déposa dans le l'unique lit de la petite maison.

Qu'allait-il faire, à présent ? S'il ne pouvait pas laisser Konoha élever le Réceptacle, et encore moins un autre village où Orochimaru pourrait la débusquer une nouvelle fois, que lui restait-il comme option ?

… Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser un Réceptacle vivre ?

Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac, mais Jiraiya était un homme pragmatique. Entre les Kekkei Genkai existants et les jinchuurikis, il y avait déjà largement assez de raisons pour que les ninjas de toutes les nations s'entre-tuent dans la quête éternelle du pouvoir. Ajouter un Réceptacle à l'équation serait comme lancer une étincelle dans une pièce couverte de notes explosives.

Et puis, quel genre de démon abritait Alea ? Et s'il devenait incontrôlable, une fois libéré ? Imaginant un clan de maniaques surpuissants ayant pour seul but de dominer le reste de l'humanité, Jiraiya frissonna.

Le sannin sortit un kunai de son étui, et l'approcha lentement de la gorge de la fillette endormie. Il posa son autre main sur les cheveux d'Alea ; son cœur se serra en voyant le sourire qui se dessina sur sa petite frimousse.

Il ferma les yeux, retint sa respiration. Sa main se mit à trembler.

Quelques secondes passèrent, sans que Jiraiya ne parvienne à achever le geste qui mettrait fin à cette vie à peine entamée. Il était incapable de tuer une enfant.

Avec un soupir, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front d'Alea. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas régler le problème de la manière expéditive, ni le confier à quelqu'un d'autre, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option : l'élever lui-même.

\- « Je vais probablement le regretter » souffla-t-il avec un pâle sourire.

Il sortit de la pièce, écrasé par le poids de cette nouvelle responsabilité. Lui qui n'avait pas pu protéger Yahiko, Konan et Nagato… Voilà qu'une nouvelle enfant, encore plus jeune et innocente que ses élèves ne l'avaient été, était placée entre ses mains.

Mais en y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'il pourrait offrir à Alea l'enfance dont les orphelin de la Pluie avaient été privés. Loin des villages cachés et de leurs politiques, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge adulte.

Et après…

Un jour, il amènerait Alea à Konoha, avant que son démon ne prenne le dessus. Il ferait face aux conséquences de son choix.

Il avait encore quelques années pour y songer, là il devait s'organiser. Peut-être qu'avec le multi clonage, il pourrait laisser quelques clones avec Alea pendant qu'il retournerait à Konoha, puis revenir et les dissiper entre chaque mission pour récupérer leurs souvenirs. Passer quelques jours avec elle en personne à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre.

Mais si les clones se dissipaient alors qu'il était loin, Alea resterait toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la rejoindre… Et comment allait-il se débrouiller pour élever une enfant haute comme trois pommes ?

Mordant son pouce, il invoqua Shima et Fukasaku. Qui de mieux que la Mère de la Voie du Crapaud et son époux pour lui fournir des conseils ?

\- « Voici ma… Ma fille, Alea » murmura-t-il en leur désignant le lit où la petite dormait profondément. « Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Les crapauds écarquillèrent les yeux et…

* * *

 _\- « Ils ont perdu connaissance, Hideki, et la vision n'était pas plus longue que la dernière fois. »_

 _\- « Je ne comprends pas, ils avaient l'air d'aller mieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 _\- « Peu importe, j'ai gagné le pari. En attendant que le stimulant soit prêt, nous allons continuer à leur demander des visions chronologiques. Des visions courtes sont toujours mieux que pas de vision du tout. »_


	11. Kakashi - Stèle commémorative

**Jikan no Hikage – Kakashi**

 **Stèle commémorative**

 _\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi leur visions ne portent jamais exactement sur leur ancêtre Alea. Le plus proche qu'on ait eu était la démone qui a fondé l'autre branche du clan, sinon il n'y a eu que des personnes qui ont gravité autour d'elle… Mais jamais une vision centrée_ sur _elle. »_

 _\- « Peut-être qu'ils cherchent juste à nous faire perdre notre temps. »_

 _\- « Je pense qu'il faut leur demander de se concentrer à nouveau que Kakashi Hatake. Il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'ils ont vraiment suivi les évènements dans un ordre chronologique ; puisque c'est pour lui qu'Alea a changé le cours du temps, il nous amènera sûrement au moment que nous cherchons. »_

 _\- « D'accord, mais uniquement en attendant que mon stimulant soit prêt, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Sujets, montrez-nous l'histoire de Kakashi Hatake, en continuant là où vous vous êtes arrêtés la dernière fois que vous nous avez montré une vision de lui. »_

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Kakashi accompagna Alea jusqu'à l'appartement, encore chamboulé par sa confession devant la stèle commémorative.

Durant le trajet, Alea lui raconta quelques fragments des aventures que son équipe spéciale avait vécu durant leur mission d'un peu plus d'un mois. L'histoire de la chaîne d'évènements qu'ils avaient déclenchés en aidant un fermier à récolter des pommes le fit sourire, surtout quand Alea lui décrivit les réactions des membres de son équipe, en particulier Naruto.

Il ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation, car le moment de leurs retrouvailles tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Kakashi n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots auparavant, ne s'était jamais ouvert ainsi, pas même avec Rin – avec qui rien n'avait été dit, mais tout était su.

Il se sentait vulnérable, mis à nu d'une étrange manière car Alea était tout aussi vulnérable que lui. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, et il lui avait offert le sien – meurtri, mais toujours capable d'aimer alors qu'il avait longtemps cru ça impossible – en retour. Cela aurait dû le faire fuir, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, mais il se sentait simplement heureux.

Au point d'en être suffisamment étourdi pour ne réaliser qu'Alea ne vivait plus chez lui qu'après avoir passé le pas de sa porte.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé, mais elle lui rendit un sourire hésitant.

\- « Est-ce que je peux revenir habiter ici ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- « Bien sûr » répondit-il en baissant son masque.

Alea se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa en riant. D'abord joueuse, leur étreinte se fit bientôt languide. Ils se déplacèrent vers la chambre d'abord lentement, puis avec hâte ; les joues d'Alea prirent une teinte rosée quand son regard glissa sur le lit. Elle baissa les yeux et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Kakashi, comme elle l'avait fait il y a plusieurs semaines de cela lorsqu'ils avaient failli faire passer leur relation à l'étape supérieure.

(Et qu'elle s'était évanouie juste quand les choses devenaient intéressantes.)

Comme il l'avait alors fait, Kakashi la laissa faire en silence, soucieux de ne pas la brusquer. Il savait déjà par expérience qu'Alea ne manquait pas d'audace, une fois qu'elle s'était décidée à agir. Il était peut-être un shinobi d'élite parmi les meilleurs du village, ayant affronté plus de dangers au long de sa carrière qu'Alea ne pouvait probablement l'imaginer… Mais à sa manière propre, elle était tellement, _tellement_ plus courageuse que lui.

Après quelques instants, elle osa enfin relever les yeux, pour l'envelopper d'un regard empli de tendresse.

\- « Je t'aime » répéta-t-elle doucement, levant une main pour effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts.

Le cœur serré, Kakashi posa sa main sur celle d'Alea et tourna la tête pour y déposer un baiser. Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin en voyant les joues de sa protégée se colorer encore plus.

Il retira son bandeau frontal, le laissant glisser au sol, puis en fit de même avec celui d'Alea. Les yeux de cette dernière se posèrent sur sa paupière close, renfermant l'œil d'Obito. Une expression attristée parcourut son visage, et elle traça délicatement la longue cicatrice, effleurant ses cils du bout du doigt.

Kakashi réalisa qu'Alea n'était pas simplement au courant de l'histoire de l'obtention de son Sharingan, elle l'avait _vu_. Elle avait été tout aussi témoin de la situation que si elle avait été réellement, physiquement présente pour assister aux évènements.

Plus tard, ils auraient une longue conversation à ce sujet-là, et il lui parlerait d'Obito, de Rin et de Minato. Mais ça pouvait attendre. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux, en revanche, avait déjà attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

Posant une main dans le creux de la nuque d'Alea, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et la ramener à l'instant présent. Elle répondit avec passion, glissant une main hésitante dans l'ouverture de sa veste de jounin. Juste avant d'enlever le vêtement (soudainement bien trop encombrant), Kakashi interrompit leur baiser pour fouiller dans une de ses poches et en sortir deux pilules. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'était pas trompé – même si une pilule de soldat aurait probablement des effets intéressants dans ce contexte, il valait mieux éviter ce genre d'erreur – il en tendit une à Alea, qui lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- « Contraceptif » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Alea écarquilla les yeux, rougit violemment, puis s'empressa d'engloutir la pilule. Kakashi en fit de même, puis se délesta de sa veste ; elle atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, bientôt suivie par le reste de leurs vêtements.

Quand il avait songé à ce moment – plus souvent qu'il n'oserait l'admettre – Kakashi s'était imaginé une Alea intimidée, peut-être même effarouchée, qu'il aurait guidée avec douceur dans cette première expérience. Ou bien une Alea téméraire, résolue à prendre les choses en main avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire mutin.

(Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir qu'Alea ne faisait que rarement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Sur ce point-là, elle ressemblait tellement à Naruto qu'ils auraient aussi bien pu partager des liens de sang.)

Alea explora son corps avec douceur, une tendre hésitation, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne se brise au moindre geste trop brusque. Elle n'était pas apeurée, ni particulièrement audacieuse.

Elle était émerveillée.

Alea l'accueillit dans ses bras et dans son corps avec un regard emplit de révérence. Comme s'il était infiniment précieux, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui soit arraché d'un moment à l'autre et qu'elle voulait graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Comme si elle allait bientôt disparaître.

 _(Quelle idée de t'enticher d'un Réceptacle mourant,_ lui avait-elle dit un peu plus tôt.)

Kakashi murmura contre sa peau, ces trois petits mots qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accepter et à dire. A présent, ils tombaient de sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé du rituel qui pourrait potentiellement la sauver, préférant attendre d'être sûr avant de lui donner cet espoir. Si Jiraiya et Tsunade ne parvenaient pas à adapter le vieux sceau d'exorcisme à un Réceptacle et qu'Alea en venait à disparaître... Non.

 _Je ne te perdrai pas_ , promit-t-il silencieusement tout en serrant Alea contre lui. _Je te sauverai._

 _Je t'aime._

* * *

 _\- « Stop ! Arrêtez de nous montrer ça ! »_

 _\- « Ils ne nous entendent pas quand ils sont au milieu d'une vision Shiori, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Mais te voilà bien rouge, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

 _\- « Je vais très bien, je n'ai juste aucun désir de regarder ce genre de spectacle. »_

 _\- « Ah bon ? Personnellement, je trouve ça très romantique. Regarde un peu la manière dont ils… »_

 _\- « Non ! Tout le monde n'est pas un pervers comme toi ! »_

 _\- « Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que tu saignes un peu du nez… »_

 _\- « Bon, ça suffit comme ça. Si j'envoie un léger choc par leurs sondes crâniennes, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour mettre en terme à cette vision déplorable. Au pire, plus de vision pour aujourd'hui, au mieux : quelque chose de différent. »_

 _\- « Correction : au pire, tu endommageras leur cerveau de manière irréparable. Franchement, si ça t'embête tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs en attendant que ça passe. Pas la peine de leur frire le cerveau juste parce-que tu préfères réprimer tes propres pulsions naturelles. »_

 _\- « Juste pour cette insulte, je vais prendre le risque. »_

 _\- « NON ! »_

* * *

 ** _Ffffshwizzzztt_**

 _EN sOrTanT de..._

 _En sOrtAnt dE la ChaMbre d'h_ ôPitaL...

En sortant de la chambre d'hôpital, Kakashi tituba jusqu'à prendre appui contre le mur d'un couloir gris. Il s'éloigna d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à bondir par une fenêtre ouverte. Concentrant son chakra, il fila de toit en toit, survolant les dégâts laissés par l'attaque de Pein et Madara. Il augmenta sa vitesse jusqu'à ses limites.

Peut-être que s'il courait assez vite, il pourrait échapper à cette nouvelle réalité où Alea n'existait plus.

À l'étrangère qui résidait à présent dans son corps.

Au trou béant qui avait pris place dans sa propre poitrine.

Kakashi courut à en perdre haleine, sans doser son émission de chakra pour faire durer ses réserves, sans conserver son énergie.

Finalement, ses pas ralentirent. Il se dirigea vers la stèle si familière où étaient gravés tant de noms qui lui étaient précieux. L'endroit où il avait observé Alea confronter la mémoire de Rin, charmé par son aplomb. Elle s'était montré si brave, en faisant ainsi face à ses sentiments, au lieu de les refouler. C'était l'endroit où elle lui avait, même après avoir été blessée, une fois encore avoué son amour.

(Face à un tel courage, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rassembler le sien et d'en faire de même.)

Kakashi tomba à genoux devant la stèle.

Maintenant qu'il avait cessé de courir, il n'y avait plus de vent frais pour lui fouetter le visage. Pourtant, des larmes perlaient toujours aux coins de ses paupières, même celle qui était recouverte par son bandeau frontal.

Il les essuya d'un mouvement las.

La stèle avait été son lieu de prédilection pour se recueillir, ces dernières années. Parfois, il y allait dans des moments de mélancolie, pour ressasser ses regrets. A d'autres occasions, il venait juste rassembler ses pensées dans un lieu paisible. Mais à cet instant, il n'y trouva aucun réconfort : tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le visage éclatant d'Alea lors de sa confession.

En regardant les noms inscrits, il ne parvint qu'à se demander si celui d'Alea les rejoindrait, puisqu'elle avait perdu la vie durant la bataille, même si son corps avait survécu.

Elle avait perdu la vie.

Kakashi se laissa basculer en arrière, jusqu'à être allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe, une main sur les yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas perdu la vie. Elle avait _donné_ sa vie pour sauver la sienne _._

Il pouvait encore visualiser le moment où il avait tourné juste un peu trop la tête, soucieux d'entendre Alea approcher alors qu'il affrontait un ennemi qui le surpassait. La sensation d'une lame le traversant de part en part, et l'expression horrifiée de son amante.

Puis l'obscurité. La lueur chaude d'un feu de camp, des yeux aussi sombres que les siens, emplis d'affection ainsi que de fierté paternelle. Une conversation qui avait levé un poids qui pesait sur lui depuis trop longtemps.

Quand il avait repris connaissance, la douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine était toute autre : il avait reconnu la sensation bien trop familière de côtes brisées. Le poids d'une tête qui appuyait sur son torse n'avait rien arrangé. Naruto et Jiraya étaient à ses côtés, et avaient soulevé une Alea inconsciente pour pouvoir faciliter sa respiration. Kakashi s'était alors redressé en serrant les dents, réalisant que la moitié inférieure de son visage était découverte et barbouillée de sang frais. Il y avait un fort goût métallique sur sa langue, mais aucune blessure dans sa bouche ; inutile de chercher bien loin pour comprendre à qui appartenait ce sang.

Puis son regard s'était posé sur la forme immobile d'Alea, soutenue par Naruto. Ses poignets avaient été bandés, sans qu'elle ne les ait guéris par elle-même. Le pire était l'état de ses yeux : ils saignaient tellement que Kakashi avait cru avec effroi qu'elle avait été énuclée.

Il avait été tellement soulagé quand il avait senti son faible pouls. Il avait essuyé le sang qui ruisselait sur ses joues, l'exhortant à se réveiller pour se guérir, en vain. Même quand Sakura avait guéri ses blessures, Alea n'avait pas bougé.

Il avait passé tant de temps à son chevet, attendant son réveil… Sans se douter qu'elle était déjà morte. Lorsqu'elle avait à nouveau ouvert les yeux, la démone avait pris sa place.

Kakashi repensa aux mots de cette dernière, prononcés avec la voix d'Alea mais ayant une intonation étrangère. Une arrogance, un détachement qu'Alea n'avait jamais possédé.

 _En vous ramenant à la vie, elle a brisé un tabou et a dû en payer le prix._

Une colère sourde l'envahit. Comment avait-elle pu décider de brûler pour lui le peu de temps qui lui restait ? Il avait fait la paix avec son père, avec l'idée de mourir. De quel droit avait-elle osé le ramener, juste pour le forcer à vivre sans elle ?

Forcé de côtoyer son fantôme tangible, son corps habité par un démon.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

(De la même manière qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à donner sa vie pour elle, il le savait bien. Mais ça aurait été tellement plus _simple_. Si c'était lui qui était mort, il n'aurait plus eu besoin de ressentir quoi que ce soit.)

Il avait échoué à la protéger, encore une fois. C'était elle qui l'avait protégé, en payant le prix ultime.

Kakashi resta allongé un long moment, caressant l'idée de rester là jusqu'à ce que son corps abandonne et arrête de fonctionner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse cesser d'avoir mal.

Cependant, Alea serait probablement livide s'il gaspillait ainsi son sacrifice. Rin serait terriblement déçue de le voir abandonner comme ça, sans même parler d'Obito.

La vie continuait, impitoyablement.

Quand il se décida à bouger, le ciel était sombre. D'un pas traînant, Kakashi se dirigea vers son appartement, le ventre noué d'appréhension à l'idée de le trouver vide une fois de plus, et d'éprouver cette fois-ci la certitude qu'Alea ne reviendrait plus.

Il hésita longuement à ouvrir la porte. Quand il parvint à se résoudre à ouvrir la porte, ce ne fut pas un salon plongé dans la pénombre qui l'attendait, mais Gai, le visage grave, accompagné de plusieurs bouteilles de saké.

Kakashi n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers son rival.

Son ami.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis retira son masque et accepta la bouteille tendue sans un mot.

* * *

 _\- « Oui ! Nous y sommes presque ! »_

 _\- « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu les tuer ?! L'image était complètement distordue au début de leur seconde vision, qui sait l'effet que ça a eut sur leurs cerveaux ! Regarde, ils saignent du nez ! »_

 _\- « Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Hideki. Ils sont plus forts que tu ne le crois, de toute évidence. En plus, nous avons découvert un moyen de les forcer à changer de vision quand ils s'amusent à nous montrer des âneries. Nous sommes prêts du but, je le sens. »_

 _\- « Non. Non, leurs corps subissent suffisamment de stress comme ça, je refuse d'utiliser les chocs électriques des sondes. Il s'agit d'une mesure de sécurité, pas de contrôle ! Je préfère encore ton idée du stimulant. »_

 _\- « Ah, parfait. Ils auront demain pour se remettre et nous ferons un premier test le jour d'après, dans ce cas. »_


	12. La voix

**Jikan no Hikage – La voix**

 _\- « Injection de la drogue terminée, nous procédons au test. »_

 _\- « L'ordre chronologique que nous suivions a dépassé le moment-clef. »_

 _\- « La drogue risque de les rentre incohérents, de toute manière. Essayons de leur donner un point de départ, puis de leur demander d'avancer ou de reculer dans le temps pour atteindre le bon moment. »_

 _\- « Tu veux procéder par dichotomie, Shiori, vraiment ? Qu'est-il arrivé à_ oh, nous avons perdu trop de temps, mieux vaut griller les cerveaux des sujets car ça nous fera avancer ? »

 _\- « Ma voix n'est pas aussi aiguë, Hideki, cesses tes enfantillages. Sujets, montrez-nous une vision de Kakashi Hatake et Alea, et pas quelque chose d'indécent ! »_

 _-_ _« Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

\- « Kakashi, euh je veux dire Hokage-sama, j'ai une question _extrêêêêmement_ importante à te poser » annonça Genma, la voix rendue traînante par l'alcool.

Il posa son verre sur le bar et replaça son senbon entre ses dents, tandis que son interlocuteur posait sur lui un regard fatigué.

Ces derniers mois, entre la naissance de ses jumeaux et son ascension très récente au poste d'Hokage, le copy-ninja n'avait pas l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Son mariage avec Alea avait déjà dû être repoussé plusieurs fois à cause de diverses urgences politiques, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien le nuage de fatigue et de stress presque palpable qui pesait sur lui.

La soirée avait été une idée d'Alea-l'humaine. Organiser une fête surprise au nez et à la barbe de Kakashi Hatake aurait dû être impossible, mais certaines choses étaient apparemment plus faciles à réaliser quand on possédait un don de clairvoyance. Tout de même, Genma était à moitié convaincu que Kakashi l'avait venue venir d'aussi loin que s'il avait possédé les yeux du Jikan mais qu'il avait choisi de faire semblant d'être surpris pour lui faire plaisir.

C'est pourquoi Gai, Itachi, Kurenai, Anko, ainsi que les deux Alea ainsi que les anciens élèves de Kakashi, étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui pour fêter son nouveau poste tout en lui offrant une occasion de décompresser un peu. Les devoirs d'Hokage étaient tenus par la Cinquième jusqu'au surlendemain, les deux bébés étaient surveillés par leur grand-père Jiraiya – qu'Alea avait réussi à faire rester au village plusieurs mois en usant et abusant de sa toute nouvelle autorité de matriarche d'un clan de Konoha. Tout ça pour une mission de babysitting à long terme qu'elle avait réussi à faire passer en rang S _._ _J'imagine qu'être la fiancée du Rokudaime a quelques avantages…_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la soirée allait de bon train. Les rires résonnaient dans le bar, celui-là même où ils avaient fêté la première mission d'Alea. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais énormément de choses avaient changées.

Toujours était-il que Genma avait une question. Une question stupide qu'il ne formulerait jamais à voix haute s'il était sobre, parce-qu'il avait d'habitude un excellent instinct de survie, mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. Ce soir, une généreuse dose de saké aidant, il venait de décider qu'une blague était une idée hilarante et pourrait _assurément_ dérider un peu le nouvel Hokage. La bonne ambiance aidant à lui délier la langue, il décida de se lancer :

\- « Tu as eu les deux Alea séparément, mais est-ce que tu les as déjà eues ensemble ? »

Il y eut un bref instant de surprise, puis plusieurs invités se mirent à éclater de rire.

\- « Quoi ? » demanda Kakashi en écarquillant son œil visible.

\- « _Non_ _!_ » glapit Alea l'humaine. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! »

Genma leva les mains en un geste de défense, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

\- « Oh, les têtes que vous faites tous les deux » s'esclaffa-t-il. « C'était juste une plaisanterie, tout le monde sait bien que… »

\- « Mhm… D'une certaine manière, oui. » intervint Alea-la-démone, tout en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Un silence choqué descendit sur la petite assemblée, tandis que les deux Alea ainsi que le Rokudaime se retrouvaient la cible de nombreux regards médusés. Surtout la démone.

\- « Après tout » renchérit cette dernière, l'air de rien, « j'ai toujours habité ce corps, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler à l'époque. Mais j'étais là, je m'en souviens très bien. »

Alea l'humaine prit une teinte tellement écarlate qu'elle en devint presque luisante. Quant à Kakashi, il se posa une main sur le front, cachant la partie visible de son visage.

\- « En tant qu'Hokage, est-ce que je peux créer une loi qui bannisse ce sujet de conversation pour toujours ? »

\- « Excellent idée » couina Alea l'humaine. « Peut-être que tu pourrais en faire un secret de rang S ? Ou même double S, si ça existe ? »

\- « Ou on peut juste se mettre d'accord pour ne plus jamais en parler ? » proposa Kurenai, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

Genma s'éloigna doucement, décidant que se faire oublier et battre en retraite était peut-être la meilleure solution pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur hiérarchique. De toute évidence, tenter d'alléger l'ambiance en posant une question embarrassante mais drôle n'avait pas été son idée la plus brillante. _Avec un peu de chance, il va boire suffisamment pour avoir tout oublié quand il retournera travailler..._

Le surlendemain, quand il fut convoqué dans la salle des missions, il réalisa vite que son faux-pas n'avait pas été oublié, bien au contraire.

\- « Quarante-cinq missions de rang D, à effectuer en une semaine ?! Hokage-sama, c'est impossible ! »

\- « Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à les faire _ensemble_. »

* * *

 _\- « Non, non, remontez plus loin dans le passé. »_

 _-_ _« Cette vision était terriblement courte. »_

 _-_ _« Mais grâce à ma nouvelle drogue, je pense qu'ils peuvent en invoquer beaucoup plus. »_

 _-_ _« Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'emmène pas avec toi ? » demanda Alea d'une petite voix. « Je veux venir avec toi. J'ai dix ans, maintenant, je suis assez grande. »

Jiraiya offrit à sa fille un sourire désolé.

\- « Tu ne seras pas seule, mon clone sera là pour veiller sur toi. Et s'il se dissipe, je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. »

Alea secoua vivement la tête, puis grimaça lorsque le kunai attaché à ses cheveux lui frôla les omoplates. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée au poids de l'arme, ni à sa présence quasi-permanente.

\- « C'est pas pareil » s'obstina-t-elle d'un ton buté. « Je veux partir en voyage avec toi et voir le monde. »

Jiraiya posa un genou à terre, afin que ses yeux soient au niveau de ceux de l'enfant. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'elle demande à le suivre, un jour ; sa voix était donc dépourvue d'hésitation.

\- « Ma fille, il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de quitter la vallée » annonça-t-il gravement.

\- « Mais… »

\- « Non. Un jour, je t'emmènerai avec moi à Konoha. Tu as ma promesse. En échange, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne partiras pas avant d'être prête. »

Alea fronça les sourcils.

\- « Je _suis_ prête » insista-t-elle. « Je sais me battre, tu m'as appris. »

Jiraiya refoula une envie de ricaner. Comme beaucoup d'enfants lorsqu'ils commençaient tout juste leur formation, Alea confondait connaître quelques katas avec savoir se battre. Il avait enseigné les bases du combat à sa fille, certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus trop insisté sur son éducation de ninja : il gardait toujours à l'esprit que son démon apprenait tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Il avait donc pris soin de soigneusement tronquer certains aspects de son éducation de kunoichi, tant sur le plan physique que sur le fonctionnement des ninjas de la Feuille.

\- « Alea, c'est moi qui déciderai du moment où tu seras prête » répéta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils à son tour. « Même si ça doit prendre plusieurs années. Promets-moi. »

Sa fille se dandina sur place, puis finit par hocher la tête en regardant ses pieds.

\- « Avec tes mots… » soupira Jiraiya, roulant des yeux excédés.

\- « Je te promets de ne pas partir avant que tu me dises que je suis prête » bougonna Alea.

\- « Merci. Maintenant fais-moi un câlin, avant que je m'en aille. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il partait, il se retourna à l'orée de la clairière. Alea et son clone, main dans la main, lui adressaient de grands signes.

Même s'il savait qu'il récupérerait les souvenir de son clone comme s'il avait été présent, Jiraiya ne put retenir un soupir de regret en se détournant. Il avait promis à Minato et à Kushina qu'il leur rendrait visite avant la naissance de leur enfant, cependant, et il devait aussi entretenir son image d'espion itinérant.

Mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé être _réellement_ présent un peu plus souvent pour sa fille.

* * *

 _\- « Pas_ si _loin, enfin ! Avancez de nouveau dans le temps. »_

 _-_ _« Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Kakashi s'entailla le pouce machinalement, puis se concentra avant de plaquer sa main au sol.

\- « Kushiyose no jutsu ! »

Un nuage de fumée, puis huit museaux curieux apparurent près des deux nourrissons emmaillotés, posés sur une couverture étalée dans l'herbe. Les ninkens se mirent aussitôt à japper entre eux, agitant la queue de manière excitée.

\- « Juste deux ? »

\- « C'est déjà beaucoup pour des humains. »

\- « Oh. Belle portée, patron ! »

La poitrine emplie de fierté, le Copy-nin annonça solennellement.

\- « Voici Minato, et voici Obito. Ils hériteront de votre contrat d'invocation dans quelques années. »

Les chiens hochèrent la tête, puis entourèrent les deux bébés endormis.

\- « Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Aléa d'une voix inquiète.

Kakashi observa sa fiancée du coin de l'œil. Elle se tordait les mains avec anxiété, mais son attitude était surtout curieuse, tout comme la première fois qu'il lui avait présenté ses ninkens.

\- « Ils se familiarisent avec l'odeur des enfants » expliqua-t-il en affectant un ton rassurant. « Comme ça, ils pourront toujours les retrouver. »

Toute la tension déserta ses épaules, et un sourire soulagé s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

\- « Bonne idée, ça. Merci. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Il allait de soi que les jumeaux seraient un jour des cibles de choix, car ils portaient l'avenir d'un nouveau clan, et il se passerait encore du temps avant qu'il puisse se défendre tous seuls. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car il serait là, tout comme Aléa, tout comme sa meute de chiens.

Ils ne seraient jamais seuls.

* * *

 _\- « Non ! Trop loin, revenez un peu en arrière ! »_

 _-_ _« Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Quand Jiraiya avait annoncé à Naruto qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret tellement secret qu'il n'avait pas de rang, car même Konoha n'était pas au courant, ce dernier s'était imaginé une technique monstrueusement épique. Quelque chose d'encore mieux que le multi-clonage, que le Rasengan et le Chidori _combinés_. Quelque chose qui l'aiderait à ramener Sasuke à Konoha en un temps record ; après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était devenu l'apprenti du pervers.

Mais au lieu de lui montrer quelque chose comme ça, Jiraiya l'emmena dans une petite maison perdue au fin-fond d'une vallée bien cachée. Naruto s'imagina alors qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu d'entraînement secret bourré de rouleaux anciens ou de trésors. À moins ce qu'un vieux sage, encore plus vieux que le sannin, n'y vive en reclus ?

Ce ne fut pas un vieux sage décati qui ouvrit la porte à leur arrivée, cependant, mais une femme aux longs cheveux roux.

\- « Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Jiraiya.

\- « Naruto, je te présente Alea, ma fille adoptive. Alea, voici Naruto, mon nouvel élève. Il va passer quelque temps ici avec nous. »

Au début, Naruto se sentit confus : Jiraiya avait une fille ? _Lui_ ?

Pourquoi était-ce un secret aussi important ?

Puis vint la déception, en grande partie parce-qu'il n'y aurait pas nouvelle technique formidable comme il se l'était imaginé. Il y avait aussi cette petite part de lui-même qui s'était imaginé avoir un adulte, un mentor, à lui tout seul ; comme lors de la préparation des examens Chuunin, lorsque Kakashi avait passé deux mois à entraîner Sasuke et que Jiraiya lui avait enseigné l'invocation des crapauds. Et même quelque chose de _plus_ qu'un mentor. Le sannin était peut-être un incurable pervers, mais Naruto avait tout de même espéré trouver en lui le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. S'il avait déjà une fille…

Cependant, Alea posa ses yeux sur lui, et son visage s'illumina aussitôt.

\- « J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère » annonça-t-elle avec aplomb. « Bienvenue, Naruto, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, sonné par cette réception. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que des gens soient aussi chaleureux envers lui, surtout au premier abord, et de là à l'accueillir dans une _famille_ … Il leva les yeux vers Jiraiya, cherchant une confirmation dans son regard tout en craignant d'y trouver du rejet. Mais le sannin se contenta de lui poser une main sur l'épaule avec un sourire complice.

\- « Entrez donc ! » annonça Alea. « Je vais nous préparer un repas, est-ce qu'il y a des aliments que tu préfères, Naruto ? »

Un sourire éclatant s'étala sur le visage du garçon.

\- « Est-ce que tu sais cuisiner des ramen, Onee-chan ? »

* * *

 _\- « Argh ! Non, pas assez loin ! »_

 _\- « Si tu arrêtais de t'exciter et que tu leur donnais des ordres précis, pour changer ? »_

 _-_ _« Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

\- « Bonjour Itachi ! » annonça Alea-l'humaine, déboulant dans la pièce d'un pas lourd, visiblement encombrée par son ventre énorme. « Les enfants et moi sommes venus passer quelques jours au manoir, si ça ne t'embête pas trop. Est-ce que ma vieille chambre est libre ? »

Itachi haussa un sourcil et posa délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse du vaste salon. Il observa les traits tirés de l'ancien Réceptacle, ses yeux légèrement rougis et gonflés, ainsi que ses mais qui serraient les lanières de son sac avec suffisamment de force pour s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

 _Dispute domestique_ , conclut-il.

\- « Bien sûr » répondit-il posément. « Minato et Obito pourront dormir dans la chambre d'à côté, ou nous pouvons leur dérouler des futons dans ta chambre si tu préfères. »

Les jumeaux, qui jusqu'à présent s'étaient poliment tenus derrière les jambes de leur mère, interprétèrent cet accord comme une permission de faire comme chez eux, de toute évidence, puisqu'ils abandonnèrent aussitôt toute prétention de politesse pour venir se jeter sur Itachi.

\- « Tonton Itachi ! Tonton Itachi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçonnets en s'accrochant à ses jambes.

\- « Bonjour Obito, Minato » répondit ce dernier en leur accordant à chacun un signe de tête.

Alea se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle en était à son huitième mois de grossesse avec ses triplets, et son ventre commençait vraiment à atteindre des proportions démesurées. Malgré sa fatigue et son chagrin évident, ses yeux pétillèrent en se posant sur les jumeaux.

\- « Et si vous alliez traquer votre Tonton Sasuke, les enfants ? » proposa-t-elle. « Vous savez comme il _adôôre_ jouer à cache-cache avec vous ! »

Avec des hurlements excités, les deux petites tornades détalèrent à toutes jambes. Une fois sortis de la pièce, ils se fondirent dans les ombres du couloir en cessant d'emmètre le moindre son.

\- « Ils se sont améliorés depuis la dernière fois » commenta Alea avec toute la fierté d'une maman. « Peut-être que cette fois-ci, ils parviendront même à surprendre ton frère. »

Itachi retint un soupir. Il allait encore devoir passer une soirée à écouter Sasuke se plaindre des deux petites menaces qui le suivaient à la trace, ayant développé une étrange fascination pour lui malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en débarrasser. Pourquoi diable Aléa continuait-elle à les encourager ?

\- « Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien qu'au fond - très au fond, je te l'accorde – Sasuke les adore. » s'esclaffa cette dernière, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Et puis ça leur fait un excellent entraînement, tout en me donnant quelques heures de tranquillité. De toute manière… »

Elle s'interrompit avec une grimace, puis massa son ventre à l'endroit où un coup de pied particulièrement fort avait dû l'atteindre.

Itachi se leva pour lui servir une tasse de thé, puis s'installa à nouveau, sirotant patiemment sa tasse de thé. Il savait qu'Aléa lui expliquerait la raison de son séjour impromptu chez lui dès qu'elle se sentirait prête.

\- « Nous avons discuté de prénoms, pour les filles » lâcha la jeune mère au bout de quelques minutes, sans cesser de masser son ventre disproportionné. « Kakashi veut absolument nommer l'une d'entre elles Rin. »

L'aîné Uchiwa ne grimaça pas, mais il s'en fallut de peu.

\- « Oui, exactement » renchérit Aléa.

\- « N'est-ce pas le genre de conversation pour laquelle Ekitai est plus qualifié ? »

\- « Il n'a pas dormi plus de trois heures d'affilée depuis la naissance de son petit dernier. Il s'endormirait au milieu d'une phrase. »

Itachi hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de la manière dont Aléa était perpétuellement hagarde dans les premiers mois qui avaient suivi la naissance des jumeaux.

\- « Et ma sœur est en mission, comme tu le savais sans doute déjà. De toute manière, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire » confia Aléa avec un petit sourire. « Je comprends que Kakashi veuille honorer les êtres chers qu'il a perdu, mais nommer notre fille après son premier amour est hors de question, alors j'ai réfléchi à un compromis sur le chemin vers le manoir. Quelque chose comme Karin, ou Ren. En attendant, il mérite bien de passer quelques jours à mariner dans son jus, pour avoir proposé une idée aussi insensible. »

\- « Pas Karin, surtout pas Karin » intervint Sasuke, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Définitivement Ren. Et arrête de m'envoyer ta progéniture à chaque fois que tu viens ! »

\- « Rien que pour ça, tu seras le parrain de Ren ! » rétorqua Aléa sans se démonter.

Itachi cacha un sourire en prenant une gorgée de thé, surtout en voyant la mine assassine de son frère disparaître, bientôt suivie par deux petites ombres aux cheveux roux ébouriffés.

* * *

 _\- « Bon, ça suffit. Fini de jouer, vous savez tous les deux parfaitement quel moment je vous demande. Si vous ne vous rapprochez pas du moment cette fois-ci, je vous envoie un choc électrique ! »_

 _\- « Shiori, non ! »_

 _\- « Oh que si. Dernier avertissement. »_

 _-_ _« Jikan no Hikage. »_

* * *

Naruto cligna des paupières, saisi de vertiges.

Un instant plus tôt, il avait vu son professeur mourir, entendu les cris déchirants de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur adoptive, et une rage dévorante avait teinté sa vision d'un brouillard écarlate. Puis plus rien.

Un flash.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres en équilibre sur un mur à moitié écroulé, sans plus aucune trace du chakra démoniaque du Kyuubi dans son système… Comme si sa perte de contrôle ne s'était pas produite.

Un silence troublant régnait sur le champ de bataille, à la place des explosions et des hurlements. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Naruto sauta du mur, cherchant son ennemi du regard. Même si ses souvenirs étaient teintés par l'influence démoniaque de son démon, il pouvait vaguement se rappeler qu'il s'était précipité sur Pein lorsque Kyuubi avait commencé à prendre le dessus, puis plus rien. Mais c'était à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, et Pein n'était plus là. L'avait-il vaincu ?

Autour de lui, cependant un grand nombre des autres ninjas, ennemis ou alliés, semblaient avoir été téléportés aléatoirement, tout comme lui. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent de tous côtés.

Suivant un signal silencieux, les envahisseurs se rassemblèrent pour battre en retraite.

Il y eut quelques cris de victoire parmi les ninjas de Konoha, rapidement remplacés par les gémissements des blessés appelant à l'aide. Naruto se précipita vers son point de départ, où gisaient les formes prostrées d'Alea et de Kakashi. Jiraiya était agenouillé près d'eux, un pli inquiet barrant son front. Sa blessure grave, qui l'avait immobilisé en lui entaillant profondément la poitrine, se trouvait à présent sur sa jambe. Même sa tunique était intacte, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

\- « Ils sont vivants tous les deux » annonça-t-il à l'approche de Naruto, tout en fouillant dans sa trousse de premiers soins.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber à genoux, terrassé par une puissante vague de soulagement. Il observa le visage découvert de son professeur, poissé du sang guérisseur d'Alea. Machinalement, il remit le masque de tissu en place, et l'homme allongé redevint le Kakashi qu'il connaissait. _Sakura ne me croira jamais,_ songea-t-il avec un petit ricanement silencieux.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à son mentor, tandis que ce dernier bandait les poignets tailladés d'Alea avec précaution. « Kakashi-sensei était mort, Alea hurlait, il y a eu ce flash… »

\- « Et le court de la bataille a changé radicalement » termina Jiraiya. « Il faudra attendre qu'Alea reprenne connaissance pour en être sûr, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. »

Le sannin ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre son raisonnement, mais Kakashi choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux avec une exclamation de surprise, qui se transforma rapidement en un grognement de douleur quand il tenta de se redresser. Naruto s'empressa de soulever délicatement la tête d'Alea, toujours inconsciente, afin qu'elle arrête d'appuyer sur la poitrine de son professeur.

\- « Quelques côtes cassées » diagnostiqua Jiraiya après avoir soigneusement palpé le torse du Copy-ninja. « Rien qu'un médic-nin ne puisse réparer. »

\- « Alea ? » souffla Kakashi.

\- « Vivante, mais inconsciente. »

\- « Ses yeux… »

\- « Tsunade-hime pourra nous en dire plus. »

* * *

 _\- « Oui, on y est presque ! »_

 _-_ _« Jikan no Hikage. »_

 _\- « Mais, on ne leur a rien dit ?! »_

* * *

Orochimaru se concentra, traçant les traits de chacun des sceaux avec minutie sur le corps du clone inerte. Aucune erreur ne lui était permise, ni de seconde chance : s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur, l'âme de la démone tout comme celle du Réceptacle seraient perdues. Même s'il trouverait toujours une utilité à une enveloppe vide portant un Kekkei Genkai, c'était tout de même plus pratique de leur laisser l'illusion de leur liberté, au moins jusqu'à ce le clone se fasse féconder.

Il passa un moment sur le sceau ventral, puis…

* * *

 _\- « D'accord, vous l'aurez voulu. »_

 _\- « Shiori, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! »_

* * *

 **Ffffshwizzzztt**

 **kAk** _asHI_

 _KAkaShi écaRquIllA_

 _KaKAShi éCaR_ quilla les yeux en entendant la voix d'Aléa. Que faisait-elle là ?! L'ennemi était trop puissant, il était épuisé, il ne fallait pas que…

Une douleur perçante dans sa poitrine.

 _Oh_.

Le visage d'Aléa, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement.

Il se sentit basculer vers le sol, et l'obscurité…

L'oBscu _Rité se RefErm_ _ **a sUR LuI**_.

* * *

 _\- « Qu'est-ce que… L'écran est devenu tout noir ! »_

 _\- « Shiori, si tu les as tué, je – »_

 _\- « Non, attends, je vois quelque chose. »_

* * *

 _Je resserrai mon étreinte autour du corps de Kakashi. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'étais battue pour rien. Non. À quoi est-ce que je servais, sinon ? Pourquoi étais-je capable de prévoir l'avenir si je ne pouvais pas le modifier ? Pourquoi possédai-je les yeux du Jikan no Hikage si tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder mes êtres chers se faire tuer ?_

 _Non._

 _Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Je devais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il le fallait. Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais briser le destin. Je_ pouvais _ramener Kakashi._

 _Il le fallait._

 _\- « Jikan no Hikage ! »_

 _Le temps._

 _LE Te_ MPs.

 **\- « ÇA SUFFIT. »**

* * *

 _\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! La machine s'est éteint toute seule ! Et à qui appartenait cette voix ?! »_

 _\- « J'ai ma petite idée, Shiori, et je suis d'accord avec elle. »_

 _\- « Quoi ? »_

 _\- « Ça suffit. »_

 _\- « Hideki qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes, NON ! »_


	13. Ekitai - Réceptacle

**Jikan no Hikage – Ekitai**

 **Réceptacle**

\- « _Hideki, je t'ordonne de me libérer sur le champs !_ »

\- « _Oh oui, bien sûr Shiori. Je vais tout de suite te retirer ce sceau d'immobilisation pour que tu puisses me faire tuer et réduire tous mes plans à néant. Ou pas._ »

\- « _ALERTE ! AU SECOURS !_ »

\- « _Inutile de crier, ma chère collègue, n'oublie pas que je suis ton expert en fuinjutsu. Des sceaux de silence entourent cette pièce, et tout le monde est sait que tu déteste être interrompue lors d'une expérience... Donc nous sommes isolés pour un bon moment._ »

\- « _Pourquoi me trahir maintenant ? Tu veux récupérer le pouvoir de modifier le cours du temps pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?!_ »

\- « _L'idée m'a traversée l'esprit, je l'admets, mais ce n'a jamais été mon but principal. De toute manière, il est devenu apparent qu'_ elle _ne nous laissera jamais voir ce moment, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?_ »

\- « _…_ »

\- « _Tu vois, ils sont d'accord avec moi. Et_ elle _m'a montré une partie de l'information que je recherchais lors de la vision qu'_ elle _a fait apparaître sans qu'on ne demande quoi que ce soit à Hayato ni à Haruto. Avant que tu ne l'interrompes avec tes chocs électriques._ »

\- « _À qui ?_ »

\- « _Aux sujets. Ils ont leurs propres noms, autres que sujet A et sujet B, tu sais ?_ »

\- « _Alors quoi, Hideki, tu t'es découvert une conscience ? Tu t'es attaché aux sujets, alors que c'est toi-même qui as gravé les sceaux sur les sondes qui leur percent le crâne ? Maintenant tu veux les libérer, alors que nous touchons au but ?_ »

\- « _Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons plutôt que j'en ai assez de te voir malmener ma seule chance d'obtenir une information importante, et de communiquer avec une très vieille amie de mon passager._ »

\- « _Quoi ?_ »

\- « _Oh, Shiori, naïve petite Shiori. Mon nom n'a jamais été Hideki._ »

\- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!_ »

\- « _Les garçons, je rallume la machine. Montrez-nous une vision, n'importe laquelle, je veux parler avec elle. Et mon véritable nom…_ »

\- « _Jikan no Hikage._ »

\- « _… Est Ekitai._ »

* * *

Être prisonnier du sceau d'un jinchuuriki était un petit peu mieux que d'être prisonnier du corps de son Réceptacle, il fallait le reconnaître. Au moins, Ekitai pouvait bouger dans cette nouvelle cage, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avant. Mais il avait échoué _si près du but_ !

Après des années de patience, il avait réussi à communiquer avec son Réceptacle, puis à s'échapper de Kiri avec lui pour retrouver Alea et son Réceptacle. Il l'avait poussé à développer ses pouvoirs, et il était presque arrivé à maturation, presque.

Mais il avait fallu que les humains de Konoha se mettent en tête de sauver le Réceptacle d'Alea. Et qui est-ce qui s'était porté volontaire pour leur servir de cobaye, qui est-ce qui s'était offert sans la moindre pensée pour le démon qui avait tout fait pour l'amener à maturité dans un environnement propice au fondement d'un clan puissant ?

Son imbécile, son horrible _traître_ de Réceptacle.

C'est ainsi qu'Ekitai se retrouva condamné au même sort que les démons à queues, laissé à la merci des humains pour se faire utiliser comme réserve de chakra et arme occasionnelle. Il vit son geôlier se complaire dans une vie civile, se marier et fonder une famille. Pire, il vit Alea fonder un clan à elle, sans lui. Avec un descendant d'Uchiwa, ce vieux corbeau de malheur qu'il avait toujours détesté, histoire de remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie !

Le clan d'Alea prospéra avec les années. La famille de l'hôte d'Ekitai devint une famille civile parmi tant d'autre à Konoha. Ekitai, quant à lui, se résigna à une existence morne, à attendre que son ancien Réceptacle finisse sa petite vie pathétique avant d'être transféré d'un jinchuuriki à l'autre et de recommencer.

Retrouver sa liberté fut une merveilleuse surprise.

Lui qui avait tant espéré qu'Alea trouverait le moyen de le libérer, ce ne fut pas elle mais un autre démon qui le sauva : Kurama, le renard à neuf queues.

Kurama, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec son jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, et avait reçu sa promesse qu'il trouverait un moyen de le libérer un jour.

L'hôte d'Ekitai était un vieil homme à ce moment-là, au bout de sa vie. Alea était morte depuis quelques années déjà, et son clone depuis plus longtemps encore. Mais Uzumaki, lui, avait encore quelques années devant lui et avait besoin de tester le sceau qu'il avait mis au moins pour libérer le démon d'un jinchuuriki sans causer de destruction massive. Le sceau qu'il comptait utiliser sur lui-même pour libérer Kurama lorsque sa vie arriverait à son terme.

\- « Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander une telle chose, mon vieil ami, et tu as tous les droits de refuser » expliqua Naruto, en passant une main dans ses cheveux blanchis par le temps. « À ton âge, ce sceau aurait de grandes chances de te tuer. Mais toi et moi sommes les derniers jinchuurikis. Si le sceau fonctionne, Kurama ne souhaite pas qu'un autre démon ait à rester prisonnier après sa libération. »

Contre toutes attentes, l'ancien Réceptacle d'Ekitai accepta.

\- « J'ai eu la vie humaine dont je rêvais, et pour cela je l'ai dépouillé de sa liberté ainsi que du clan qu'il souhaitait former » expliqua le vieil homme à l'ancien Hokage. « Je lui dois beaucoup, Naruto, et il est plus que temps de payer ma dette. »

Ekitai n'admettrai jamais avoir ressenti un soupçon de gratitude envers son geôlier.

C'est ainsi que, quelques semaines plus tard, Ekitai l'humain mourut le sourire aux lèvres après une longue vie bien remplie, et Ekitai le démon put enfin renaître. Il retrouva les démons à queue, terrés dans un lieu isolé, jusqu'à ce que Kurama ne les rejoigne après quelques années.

Ils étaient tous libres, enfin. Les derniers démons.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Sur les dix démons qui se cachaient ensemble, neuf se haïssaient depuis des siècles, et le dixième commençait à tous les abhorrer à force de devoir supporter leurs disputes. À quoi bon avoir survécu à la création du bijuu ultime si c'était pour se retrouver tous forcer à cohabiter de toute manière ? À quoi bon s'être enfin échappé de son ancien Réceptacle, si c'était pour être à nouveau piégé sans espoir de trouver un meilleur endroit où poursuivre son existence ?

Et comment continuer à se cacher, quand les humains évoluaient et produisaient une pollution qui touchait leur air, leur eau, leur abri ? Combien de temps pourraient-ils encore vivre en paix – pour autant qu'on puisse appeler ça de la paix – avant que les humains ne parviennent à inventer une technologie pour les débusquer, ou bien ne tombent sur eux dans leur soif d'exploration ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Alors Ekitai décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : un nouveau Réceptacle. Cette fois-ci, il ferait les choses de manière plus intelligente. Il ferait équipe avec son nouveau Réceptacle, comme l'avaient fait Alea et son clone. Il ne le pousserait pas à développer rapidement des pouvoirs, mais plutôt à étudier le fuinjutsu pour éviter de se retrouver scellé à nouveau.

Il trouverait les descendants d'Alea, elle qui l'avait abandonné lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle. Ils paieraient la dette de leur aïeule en lui enseignant la technique qu'Orochimaru avait utilisé pour créer un clone et séparer les âmes de la démone et de son Réceptacle. Il fonderait un clan, parmi lequel les neuf démons pourraient créer leurs propres Réceptacles et cesser de se dissimuler.

Et parce-qu'il était un démon rancunier, il traqua les descendants éloignés de son ancien Réceptacle, et trouva parmi eux un jeune homme qui possédait une vague ressemblance avec le premier Ekitai humain, dont la compagne attendait un enfant et qui en plus n'habitait pas au sein d'un village caché. Comment refuser une telle invitation ?

Il ne refit pas l'erreur de tracer sa marque sur le front de l'enfant, cette fois-ci, et la posa plutôt sur son cœur, là où elle pourrait être aisément dissimulée par des vêtements.

Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, Ekitai et son Réceptacle passèrent de nouveau les grandes portes de Konoha, en tant qu'Hideki, expert en fuinjutsu en quête de parfaire ses connaissances.

La ville avait beaucoup changé, s'étant modernisée avec le temps. La falaise des Kages était toujours là, mais n'avait plus accueilli de nouveau visage depuis le neuvième Hokage ce dernier avait instauré un nouveau système, plaçant un conseil de ninjas et de civils à la tête du village au lieu d'un seul Kage.

Ils eurent une très mauvaise surprise : le clan Alea était peut-être puissant dans le village, mais ses membres avaient perdus une bonne partie de leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient oublié comment invoquer des visions précises, au fur et à mesure que le sang humain diluait leur héritage démoniaque ; tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir à présent, c'était des flashes de l'avenir, des visions floues qu'ils devaient interpréter par la suite.

Déçus, Ekitai et son Réceptacle orientèrent leurs recherches vers Orochimaru. Le vieux serpent avait eu tellement de repères dissimulés aux quatre coins du monde, il devait en rester quelques uns d'intacts. Peut-être pourraient-ils y trouver un journal, des notes du sannin fou sur la manière de transférer une âme ?

C'est durant leurs recherches qu'ils rencontrèrent une jeune scientifique nommée Shiori, qui idolâtrait Orochimaru et rêvait de le surpasser dans sa quête d'immortalité. Le Réceptacle d'Ekitai intégra son groupe et se rendit rapidement indispensable grâce à ses connaissances en fuinjutsu.

Quand ils trouvèrent les notes du sannin sur la captivité du Réceptacle d'Alea, ainsi que la drogue qu'il avait mise au point pour la maintenir dans un état docile tandis qu'il travaillait à exacerber ses pouvoirs, deux plans se mirent en place :

Pour Shiori, le plan était de capturer un set de jumeaux ou de triplés du clan Alea, de la branche fondée par le Réceptacle (pas de quintuplés ou de sextuplés venant de l'autre branche du clan, ce serait trop difficile de les capturer en même temps). Puis de trouver un moyen d'amplifier leurs pouvoirs et d'accéder à leurs visions pour obtenir le pouvoir ultime sur lequel la légende du clan Alea était basée ; si l'on pouvait modifier le cours du temps, alors on pouvait empêcher le moment de sa propre mort et atteindre l'immortalité.

Pour Ekitai et son Réceptacle, cependant, le plan était de guider les captifs pour qu'ils leur montrent une vision du sceau qu'Orochimaru avait utilisé pour effectuer le transfert d'âme. Et s'ils pouvaient obtenir le pouvoir de modifier le cours du temps en passant, pourquoi pas. Shiori semblait convaincue que c'était possible, après tout.

Le Réceptacle d'Ekitai n'avait développé qu'un faible pouvoir de télépathie, qui nécessitait d'avoir un contact physique avec une personne pour lire ses pensées et communiquer. Pas plus, afin de ne pas amener sa maturation avant d'avoir pu mettre leurs plans à exécution. Grâce à cela, il put contacter les sujets discrètement pour leur promettre la liberté en échange de la vision qu'il souhaitait, mais ces derniers lui apprirent qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas vraiment leurs vision sous l'effet de a drogue.

Encore une impasse.

Jusqu'au au moment où une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des décennies avait retenti.

 _L'image devint floue, puis s'assombrit. S'il n'y avait pas eu le léger grésillement des haut-parleurs, on aurait pu croire que la machine s'était éteinte. Mais les jumeaux étaient toujours conscients, les yeux noirs du Jikan ouverts et fixés l'un sur l'autre._

\- « **Et maintenant je suis là. Tu as torturé deux descendants de ma sœur, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te venger ? Pour une vision ? Pourquoi aller aussi loin pour obtenir le pouvoir de changer le passé ?** »

* * *

 _Dans le laboratoire souterrain._

\- « Oh, cette voix avec l'écran noir, c'est _Alea_ ?! » s'exclama Shiori, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- « Tais-toi Shiori, ça ne te concerne pas. » répondit Ekitai d'un ton sec. « Je vais transmettre les paroles de mon démon, ça sera plus simple. Il dit : quand cette humaine nous a fait part de son plan, j'étais intrigué par la possibilité de changer le passé pour éviter mon emprisonnement, mais c'est un événement qui est beaucoup trop loin dans le temps. Mon but est de fonder mon clan avec l'aide de mon Réceptacle, à présent. »

\- « **Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour arrêter cette femme ? Pourquoi avoir laissé souffrir deux innocents ?** »

Ekitai fusilla l'écran du regard.

\- « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé souffrir, moi ? » grinça-t-il, mettant dans sa voix la colère de son démon. « Quand ils m'ont scellé dans mon ancien Réceptacle, tu les as laissé faire. Et même quand tu as eu ton propre corps humain, tu n'as rien fait. Tu as construit ton clan sans moi, alors que ça devait être notre clan. »

Il y eu une pause. L'écran grésilla doucement, puis une image commença à se former, dessinant des formes changeantes comme des volutes de fumées.

\- « **C'est vrai. Je suis désolée.** »

\- « C'est tout ? » s'exclama Ekitai. « Tu es désolée ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après tout ce temps ?! »

Les formes à l'écran tressautèrent, puis s'agitèrent violemment.

\- « **J'aurais dû chercher un moyen de te libérer, comme Naruto l'a fait. Je l'admets. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de maltraiter des membres de mon clan ! »**

 **-** « Et toi, pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps pour intervenir ? »

\- « **Il fallait qu'Hayato et Haruto s'endurcissent suffisamment pour parvenir à atteindre ma dimension, à contempler le cours du temps. En attendant, j'ai pu guider leurs visions pour dissimuler le moment que vous cherchiez.** »

Les formes se calmèrent, tout comme la voix d'Alea. Subjuguée, Shiori observait le dialogue entre les deux démons.

\- « Et qu'en est-il de la vision que tu nous as montré à travers eux ? » reprit Ekitai, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Juste avant que Shiori ne leur envoie un choc électrique. La vision d'Orochimaru et du clone. C'était un message pour mon Réceptacle et moi, non ? »

\- « **Un marché. Libère les descendants de ma sœur, détruis les ambitions de Shiori, et je te montrerai la vision du sceau qu'Orochimaru a utilisé pour transférer l'âme de mon Réceptacle dans le corps d'un clone. Tu pourras faire la même chose avec ton Réceptacle, ainsi qu'avec ceux des démons à queues. Vous pourriez fonder un nouveau village caché ? Avec dix Kekkei Genkai, vous deviendriez rapidement une grande puissance…** »

Ekitai fronça les sourcils, puis posa un regard pensif sur Shiori.

\- « Hideki ou Ekitai, qui que tu sois, ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria cette dernière. « Nous tenons ses descendants en otage ! Il n'y a qu'à les torturer suffisamment, et elle sera obligée de te montrer le sceau d'Orochimaru _et_ le pouvoir de modifier le temps ! »

L'écran grésilla à nouveau.

\- « **Combien de membres du mon clans pourrez-vous capturer avant d'être découverts et exterminés par Konoha ?** »

Ekitai ferma les yeux, puis posa une main sur le front de Shiori.

\- « _Vraiment_ , Shiori ? » gronda-t-il après quelques instants. « Non seulement tu as triché lors de notre pari, mais tu prévoyais de me faire mutiler pour me forcer à t'obéir ?! »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que ce que tu crois, c'est – »

\- « Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

La tête de Shiori retomba mollement sur sa poitrine. Seul le sceau d'immobilisation la maintenait debout, à présent. Ekitai s'essuya la main sur sa blouse blanche, grimaçant comme s'il venait de toucher une substance particulièrement répugnante. Puis il se tourna à nouveau en direction de l'écran, et des formes abstraites qui y flottaient calmement.

\- « Je veux ta promesse qu'une femme du clan Alea sera ma compagne pour fonder mon clan. »

Un rire bref résonna dans la salle. Les formes tressautèrent joyeusement à l'écran.

\- « **Libre à toi de tenter de séduire l'une de mes descendantes - et bon courage ! - mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour forcer qui que ce soit. »**

Le rire reprit de plus belle, puis la voix d'Alea s'adoucit.

 **-** « **Je suis morte depuis longtemps, Ekitai.** »

\- « Alors comment pouvons-nous avoir cette conversation ? » murmura ce dernier.

\- « **Parce-que le temps n'est pas une ligne droite, mon vieil ami. Je suis un écho dans cette dimension, et tant que des porteurs du Jikan no Hikage pourront contempler mon domaine, je serai là pour veiller sur eux.** »

Un silence flotta dans le laboratoire. Ekitai soupira, puis sourit.

 **-** « Alors repose en paix, Alea. Nous acceptons ton marché. Nous libérerons Hayato et Haruto dès que tu nous auras montré comment Orochimaru a produit un clone et a fait le transfert d'âme. »

\- « **Commence donc par neutraliser Shiori et ses hommes.** »

\- « Soit. »

* * *

Jour ?

Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

J'ai remarqué qu'il manquait plusieurs pages à mon journal, et la dernière date remonte à plusieurs mois, quand j'effectuais des recherches sur la légende d'Orochimaru. Et il y a comme un trou dans ma mémoire. Que s'est-il passé ?

J'en ai humblement discuté avec Maître Ekitai, mais il m'a conseillé de ne pas m'inquiéter et de concentrer mes efforts sur la fabrication de son clone. Tout de même, je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir perdu plusieurs mois de souvenirs, et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule. J'en ai discuté avec quelques-uns des fidèles, et eux aussi ont des trous dans leurs souvenirs.

Peut-être que lorsque notre Maître nous a touché de sa grâce divine, nos existences ont été suffisamment transformées pour perturber nos souvenirs les plus récents ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi mon ancienne vie me paraît si lointaine et vide de sens.

Oui, ça doit être ça.

Je me sens mieux, maintenant que j'ai compris la vérité. Je vais l'inclure dans mon sermon de ce soir : les fidèles ont besoin de voir leur Grande Prêtresse confiante, et je me dois de les rassurer. Nous sommes tous bénis par le divin, nous fabriquons ensemble l'avenir du clan Ekitai, et c'est pour ça que nos anciennes vies doivent être oubliées.

Gloire à Ekitai.


	14. Épilogue

Bonjour à tous !

Cette petite fic touche à sa fin, la boucle est bouclée, l'histoire d'Alea est terminée. Même si elle était un peu Mary-Sue-esque, c'était tout de même mon premier personnage original et elle aura toujours une petite place spéciale :)

(Et je me sens mieux maintenant qu'il y a moins de trous dans l'histoire de Godchild.)

A la prochaine !

* * *

 **Jikan no Hikage – Alea**

 **Épilogue**

Hayato se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tourna la tête – et n'était-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir à nouveau bouger sans éprouver l'horrible sensation d'aiguille plantées dans son crâne ? – pour s'assurer que son frère était toujours là, dans le lit d'hôpital à côté du sien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'Haruto n'avais pas disparu ; son frère dormait d'un sommeil agité, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme sortit les jambes de son lit et se leva avec précaution. Cela faisait deux mois qu'Haruto et lui était à l'hôpital de Konoha, et ils avaient encore une longue période de guérison devant eux avant de pouvoir reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé. _Si l'on peut vraiment retrouver une vie normale après ça…_

Le retour des deux frères avait fait du bruit à Konoha. Dès qu'ils avaient retrouvés un peu de forces, ils avaient tous les deux fait un rapport sur leur emprisonnement, devant quelques membres du gouvernement. Ils avaient détaillés tous ce qu'ils avaient pu de leur horrible séjour entre les mains de Shiori.

Quelques membres du Conseil du clan Alea s'étaient montrés très intéressés par les sondes crâniennes de Shiori, qui leur avaient permis d'invoquer des visions comme à l'âge d'or du Kekkei Genkai de leur clan. Fort heureusement, les matriarches du clan avait formellement interdit de lancer des recherches sur le sujet.

Les jumeaux s'étaient bien gardés de révéler qu'ils avaient gardé leur capacité à invoquer des visions claires, même après le retrait des sondes. Les plus assoiffés de pouvoirs seraient capables d'instaurer ces instruments de torture comme un rite de passage obligatoire pour tous les jeunes ninjas du clan, s'ils savaient que les effets étaient permanents.

C'était un secret que les jumeaux emporteraient dans leur tombe.

La seule autre chose qu'ils n'avaient pas mentionnée était le rôle d'Ekitai. Ils avaient donné leur parole à Alea, après tout. Savoir qu'un démon télépathe et son Réceptacle courraient librement dans la nature avec derrière eux un culte composé de leurs anciens tortionnaires n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant, mais Hayato et Haruto avaient tenu parole.

Pour autant que Konoha était concernée, certains de leurs ravisseurs avaient eu une crise de conscience en constatant leur traitement ignoble et s'étaient retournés contre Shiori avant de les libérer. Un jour, Ekitai le démon viendrait à Konoha pour tenter de séduire l'une de leurs nombreuses cousines, et les jumeaux le tiendraient à l'œil – tout en profitant bien du spectacle : après tout, les femmes du clan Alea étaient connues pour avoir hérité du tempérament enflammé des fondatrices du clan.

Voyant qu'Haruto s'agitait de plus en plus, Hayato s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Il y avait une rangée de petites cicatrices circulaires sur le front d'Haruto, à présent. Heureusement qu'Hayato avait les même, car le clan Alea était spécialisé dans les attaques groupées, et garder une apparence aussi identique que possible tout en utilisant des bunshins était essentiels à leur style de combat.

Non pas qu'ils soient aptes à retourner au combat pour l'instant.

\- « Hayato ! » s'écria Haruto, se redressant brusquement. « Attention, Shiori va – »

\- « Tu faisais juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien. »

\- « Oh. »

Le silence tomba sur la petite chambre d'hôpital. Il faisait encore nuit, mais Hayato savait que ni son frère ni lui ne parviendraient à se rendormir pour l'instant.

\- « Parfois, je me demande comment ça s'est terminé. » murmura Haruto.

\- « Comment quoi s'est terminé ? »

\- « Nos ancêtres, Alea et Kakashi. Nous avons vu leur vie, leur histoire, mais pas la fin. »

Hayato haussa les épaules.

\- « J'imagine que leur histoire s'est terminé comme toutes les autres histoires. Ils ont vieilli et ils sont morts il y a longtemps. »

\- « Mais tu n'es pas curieux ? » insista Haruto. « Pas même un tout petit peu ? »

Le jeune shinobi hésita. D'un certain côté, il devait bien admettre qu'il était curieux. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, il avait vu tellement de moments de la vie de ses ancêtres qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître. De les avoir accompagnés. _Evidemment_ qu'il se demandait comment s'était terminée leur histoire.

Mais d'un autre côté, Haruto et lui avaient vu des moments intimes, qui auraient peut-être dû rester privés. Par respects pour leurs aïeux, ne devraient-ils pas plutôt les laisser reposer en paix ?

\- « Est-ce qu'ils voudraient que l'on regarde leurs vies comme ça ? » songea-t-il à voix haute.

\- « On pourrait peut-être demander à Alea-la-démone » proposa Haruto. « Enfin, à son écho dans la dimension du temps. »

Hayato hésita encore un peu, puis posa ses mains dans celles de son frère.

\- « Jikan no Hikage » dirent-t-il d'une seule voix.

* * *

De retour dans la dimension du temps, au-dessus des flammes chatoyantes de tous les possibles, les deux frères retrouvèrent la présence intangible de la démone. Elle les environna avec bienveillance, comme si elle les avait attendus.

\- « **Je pense que vous tenez cette curiosité de mon Réceptacle** » fit sa voix désincarnée, teintée d'humour. « **Je peux vous montrer la fin de sa vie, si vous le désirez, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est la fin de son histoire.** »

\- « _Comment ça ?_ »

Les flammes disparurent et la vision commença à prendre forme. Juste avant que la dimension du temps ne s'estompe, cependant, Alea-la-démone ajouta, dans un murmure :

\- « **Tant que notre clan perdurera, son histoire et la mienne ne seront jamais terminées.** »

* * *

Le contact frais du verre d'eau contre mon front était une véritable bénédiction.

Un raclement de gorge me rappela à l'ordre. Étouffant un grognement, je posai les cachets sur ma langue et vidai le verre d'un trait, avant de le plaquer à nouveau sur mon front. Il restait encore un petit peu de fraîcheur, autant en profiter.

\- « Voilà, j'ai tout avalé » ronchonnai-je en posant sur Ren un regard courroucé. « Contente ? »

\- « Immensément » répliqua cette dernière en griffonnant sur un bloc-notes. « Préviens-mois dès que le mal de tête commence à s'atténuer, et n'oublie pas de me le dire si tu as des vertiges ou des fourmillements dans les doigts. J'ai réfléchi à un nouveau traitement et – »

\- « Ren » interrompis-je, tout en posant le verre sur la table de nuit. « Tu as hérité de mes yeux. Tu sais, tu as _vu_ qu'il n'y a pas de traitement. »

Ma fille leva les yeux au ciel et replongea le nez dans le ses notes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le lui répétais, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle m'ignorait royalement. Je _savais_ que je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser devenir l'apprentie de Sakura, ça ne l'avait rendue que plus bornée.

\- « Je ne vais pas abandonner » insista-t-elle. « Papa est d'accord avec moi, tu sais ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de rouler des yeux agacés.

\- « Tu sais très bien qu'il suffit que tu lui lances un regard de chien battu pour que ton père soit d'accord avec toi. Ça ne rate jamais. »

Evidemment, elle ne nia même pas. Toujours une petite chipie, même à l'âge adulte.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Papa ? » murmura-t-elle. « À Minato et Obito, et à mes sœurs ? Je ne peux pas leur dire que je t'ai laissée partir sans rien faire. »

Avec un soupir, je posai ma main – parcheminée prématurément, je n'avais que cinquante-deux ans tout de même, et oh ! Qu'est-ce j'aurais donné pour avoir l'apparence d'une éternelle jeunesse de Tsunade – sur la sienne.

Alea-la-démone et moi avions été les seules à ne pas avoir été surprises lorsque mon état de santé s'était brusquement détérioré, ces derniers mois. Après tout, mon corps était un clone reproducteur fabriqué par Orochimaru. Il ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Et quelle utilité un clone _reproducteur_ pouvait-il avoir, une fois qu'il était ménopausé ?

Bien sûr qu'Orochimaru avait placé une date limite : pourquoi s'enquiquiner à se débarrasser d'un clone devenu inutile quand on pouvait simplement le faire cesser de fonctionner tout seul ?

C'était assez logique et je l'avais accepté, ayant déjà vécu plus du double de mon espérance de vie originelle. J'avais passé _tellement_ de temps à m'inquiéter de ma date limite d'expiration, dans ma jeunesse…

\- « Tu vas leur dire que tu as traité mes symptômes pour me permettre de vivre mes derniers jours confortablement. Et que je t'en suis très reconnaissante. »

Ren me fixa de ses yeux gris, avec une expression obstinée qui était tellement _Kakashi_ que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle se leva, visiblement irritée, et replaça quelques mèches rousses dans son chignon. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit sceau en forme de losange qui ornait son front et, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, une bouffée de fierté m'envahis.

\- « Ce n'est pas pour assez moi » affirma-t-elle. « Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, repose-toi bien. »

\- « Il faudra bien que ça suffise » soufflai-je, une fois la porte refermée derrière elle.

Je laissai traîner mon regard dans la pièce, sur les cadres photo accrochés aux murs, retraçant l'enfance des jumeaux et des triplettes. Récemment, quelques photos des enfants d'Obito avaient été ajoutées ; sa compagne avait donné naissance à des jumeaux l'hiver dernier. Depuis lors, Minato, Yume, Aya et Ren se disputaient le titre de tonton et tatas les plus cools de Konoha, quand ils n'étaient pas en mission.

Une photo de Jiraiya, tenant ses cinq petits-enfants dans ses bras énormes avec un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, me fit un pincement au cœur. Lui non plus n'avait connu ses petits-enfants que lorsqu'ils étaient très jeunes, avant que l'âge et les trop nombreuses séquelles des combats de sa jeunesse ne finissent par le rattraper.

Une bibliothèque contenant l'œuvre complète de Jiraiya en Icha Icha, puis celle de Naruto.

Le symbole du clan Alea trônait fièrement sur une bannière rouge et noire. Oh, quelle histoire cela avait été, de trouver le symbole qui représenterait note clan ! Alea-la-démone et moi avions apporté le Kekkei Genkai et nous avions notre marque de Réceptacle, mais Kakashi et Itachi avaient tous les deux des racines dans deux clans différents. Combiner la marque d'Alea, l'éventail Uchiwa et la forme géométrique Hatake pour créer quelque chose de nouveau n'avait pas été facile.

J'avais offert à Sai une place comme membre honoraire du clan lorsqu'il était parvenu à dessiner un symbole qui n'était pas une énorme monstruosité. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, il portait à présent le rouge et noir du clan avec fierté, et mon prénom comme nom de famille. Sai Alea.

Sérieusement, je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer à entendre mon prénom partout comme nom du clan.

\- « Je viens de croiser Ren, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? » fit la voix de Kakashi, me faisant sursauter.

Il s'installa à mon chevet, sur la chaise où Ren se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le temps n'avait laissé que peu de marques sur son visage, si bien que je le soupçonnais parfois d'avoir secrètement copié la technique de Tsunade avec son Sharingan.

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de marques d'âge non plus, avant que mes traits ne deviennent creusés lors de l'apparence des premiers symptômes.

\- « Juste la vérité » répondis-je du tac au tac. « Elle peut traiter mes symptômes, mais pas le reste. C'est difficile à accepter, je sais, mais tous les médic-nin rencontrent ce problème un jour ou l'autre. »

\- « Généralement, ce n'est pas avec leur propre mère. »

\- « Il faut dire que dans la majorité des cas » souris-je, « leur mère n'est pas une âme créée par un démon puis transférée dans un clone qui arrive à expiration. Mon cas est un peu spécial. »

\- « Un peu, oui. »

Kakashi s'allongea à côté de moi dans le grand lit, et j'en profitai pour me pelotonner contre lui.

\- « Je vais bientôt partir » soufflai-je dans son cou.

Il resserra son étreinte, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

\- « Alea, je t'ai déjà perdue plusieurs fois. Je ne veux pas recommencer, je ne _peux_ pas. »

\- « Je sais, mais il le faut. »

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, je fis mes adieux.

Les jours furent lourds en émotions, mais les choses reprendraient vite leur cours normal, je m'en doutais bien : nous vivions dans un monde violent, où chaque mission pouvait-être la dernière et quarante ans était déjà un âge très respectable. J'avais fait mon temps, et et le monde continuerait sans moi.

Le dernier soir, installée sur le canapé, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de vider tout l'air de mes poumons, lentement. Après avoir répété le processus plusieurs fois, je me sentis suffisamment sereine pour appeler Kakashi sans que ma voix ne se mette à trembler.

\- « Viens t'asseoir près de moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Je fermai les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le dossier, attendant qu'il s'installe. J'attrapai ses mains à tâtons.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? »

J'envoyai un sourire dans sa direction.

\- « Il est temps. »

Rassemblant mon chakra pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, j'ouvris les yeux noirs du Jikan et entraînai Kakashi dans mon Tsukuyomi personnel. Je ne lui donnai pas l'apparence d'un chambre de torture, ni d'une vallée paradisiaque, cette fois-ci, mais d'un endroit que seuls les détenteurs des yeux du Jikan connaissaient : la dimension de temps.

\- « Alea, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'indigna mon époux. « Utiliser autant de chakra va te tuer ! »

Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener réellement dans la dimension du temps, pas sans l'emporter avec moi dans la mort. Même si l'idée était poétique à la manière d'une tragédie, je ne voulais pas priver nos enfants de leurs deux parents.

\- « De toute manière, je ne verrai pas le matin. Mais ici je peux faire ça. »

Dans mon Tsukuyomi, j'étais jeune et en bonne santé, suffisamment pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser passionnément. Puis je lui pris la main et modifiai l'environnement du genjutsu, comme si je l'entraînais avec moi pour plonger dans les flammes du temps.

Ensemble, nous parcourûmes la forêt de Konoha durant la nuit de notre rencontre, riant de son accueil méfiant et de mes mots acides. Les moments défilèrent : nos missions de rang D, nos entraînements. Ma fuite, ses recherches.

Nos retrouvailles.

Les ennemis affrontés, la mort de Kakashi et sa résurrection. Mon amnésie, puis ma mémoire retrouvée, qui avait mené à la conception de nos premiers enfants.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que… Ce n'était pas des jumeaux à l'origine ? Comment… Oh, Alea-la-démone, je vais te _tuer_. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas, mais son rire en dit bien assez.

Nous reprîmes notre voyage, à travers une multitude de moments tristes et drôles qui avaient formé nos vies, sans jamais se lâcher la main.

Jusqu'au moment où mes forces commencèrent à décliner.

La dernière vision s'échappa, et je ramenai le genjutsu sur la dimension du temps. Flottant au-dessus des flammes, face à Kakashi, je lui adressai un dernier sourire. Une émotion intense brillait dans ses yeux.

\- « C'était une belle aventure, n'est-ce pas ? » murmurai-je.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et je m'empressai de l'essuyer, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- « Nous serons toujours là, toi et moi » ajoutai-je en désignant les flammes changeantes. « Nos enfants, leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants… Ils pourront tous nous voir avec les yeux du Jikan, vivre notre histoire et apprendre à nous connaître. »

\- « Mais tu ne seras pas réellement là, ce n'est qu'une vision du passé. »

\- « C'est vrai, je ne serai pas là. Je pense que je vais aller m'installer auprès d'un feu de camps, et discuter avec quelqu'un que j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer, en t'attendant. Donc ne te presses pas trop pour me rejoindre, d'accord ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. »

Il referma ses bras autour de moi.

\- « Promis ? » insistai-je contre son épaule.

\- « Promis » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Rassurée, je fermai les yeux et profitai de mes derniers instants avec lui. Quand le Tsukuyomi commença à vaciller, je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Merci, pour tout. »

Puis je le poussai doucement hors du genjutsu, laissant le Tsukuyomi disparaître.

Utilisant mes toutes dernières forces, je rejoignis la véritable dimension du temps et me plongeai dans ses flammes. Je vis Kakashi fermer mes yeux et embrasser mon front, puis les fleurs qui seraient déposées sur ma tombe.

Je le vis tenir sa promesse et continuer à être là au fil des années, père, grand-père, et conseiller pour l'Hokage.

Quand vint le moment pour lui de s'éteindre, je me plaçai à côté de lui, ma main invisible sur la sienne, pour être avec lui tout comme il avait été avec moi.

Il entrouvrit les paupières, et nos regards se croisèrent. Il était temps de partir.

Ensemble.

* * *

De retour dans le présent, Hayato et Haruto clignèrent des paupières. L'utilisation de cette technique les avait épuisés, mais ils restèrent face à face dans le lit d'hôpital, pensifs.

\- « Plus personne d'autre ne les verra, maintenant que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir aller dans la dimension du temps » soupira Haruto.

Hayato ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- « Pas question d'utiliser les sondes sur d'autres personnes, pas même pour ça ! » s'indigna-t-il.

\- « Non, bien sûr que non ! » protesta Haruto en levant les mains dans un geste conciliant, « C'est juste que… Ils vont être oubliés maintenant. »

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur sa couverture, qu'il se mit à triturer nerveusement. Hayato se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- « Nous pourrions peut-être écrire leur histoire ? Comme ça, ils ne seront pas oubliés, même si plus personne ne va dans la dimension du temps. »

\- « Oh, bonne idée ! On commence demain, d'accord ? »

Hayato sourit, soulagé de voir son frère reprendre le sourire. Peut-être qu'un projet pourrait leur changer les idées et les aider à mettre derrière eux le laboratoire de Shiori.

\- « D'accord. »

Même si la dimension du temps se retrouvait à jamais hors d'atteinte, l'histoire de leurs ancêtres ne serait jamais oubliée.


End file.
